The Assassin Drone saga
by ThisisWolf134
Summary: An ominous force is on its way to planet Earth. Can Ranma, Fuyuki, and company stop its stealthy advance dead in its tracks? Read it to find out. Oh, and by the way, This story will have to be read from every single chapter in order to follow all the little subplots going around.
1. Prologue, Casting, and Plan of attack

**Alex Young presents:**

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**The prologue. De Arimasu!**

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

Robert Frost

Note: I do not own Robert Frost's poetry, nor do I own any of the series depicted herein.

* * *

Earth date; August 19, 2001. Undisclosed location deep in the Oort cloud some 15 parsecs near the Kuiper belt

It was dark and quiet in deep space, even with a shadowy needle figure slicing through it. The needle was attached to an inverted funnel cone at its end. It has a pistol grip and a brace attatching it to the inside end of the cone. This needle like object took up the shape of a rapier, hence the name of the commander's personal warship. The Rapier cruised at speed towards the kuiper belt. The bridge was located at the point of a 45 degree angle change on the brace. The flare of the Rapier is a solar sail, with laser lights providing thrust, in addition to a gauss-type mass driver, for hybrid propulsion. The Rapier also housed a library, where a near 500 year old librarian and her equally aged guardian husband reside. The commander looked over his proud, space faring vessel when the librarian stepped into observation deck in the commander's quarters just above the bridge. The librarian hasn't aged at all by the looks of her as she approached the caped figure with a certain degree of tact about her. "You've summoned me, my liege?" The librarian inquired. "Yes." The commander responded. His reptilian head turned around to gaze at her. "Is something on your mind?" The librarian questioned. "It's the human earthlings. They fascinate me to no end, but I can't quite place my finger on it." The commander answered. "If I'm not mistaken, that is your chief motivation for requesting the queen's permission for the invasion of Earth." "Correct. Even though that I'm part of her hive, she knows full well that I'm an entity unto myself." "Therefore, you're free to make such a decision of your own volition, if I'm reading this right." "How observant of you, Human." "Yes, I am rather observant, indeed. Isn't that right, Aoryuzen?" "Indeed it is, Hinata." As Aoryuzen and Hinata yucked it up in the commander's quarters, a broad shouldered figure strode in on their conversation. "Ah, come join us Naruto." "Thanks Ryuzi." Naruto replied as he refers to Aoryuzen as the rather diminutive "Ryuzi." "How's the nine tails been treating you?" Aoryuzen replied, not the least bit offended by his given nickname. "Ever since I've stopped Obito from executing his infinite tuskiyomi plan, so far, so good." "Excellent, wouldn't want a nine tailed fox wreaking havoc on my warship." *oooaa* *oooaa* *ooooaaa* "You two may take your leave, as that's my cue." Aoryuzen smirked as he interfaced the deck and used it as an elevator. He sealed the deck off with a plasma barrier for this very reason so as to prevent any of his crew from falling off. The elevator deck descended all the way down into the bridge. Aoryuzen stepped forward to observe his bridge crew, hard at work. He quietly sauntered on over to where a long-jawed jumping spider is poring over the map data with his needle sharp eyes. "Status, Fuhinga." Aoryuzen requested authoritatively. "We should be at ze kuiper belt in five hours." The long-jawed jumping spider named Fuhinga replied. "Excellent. Kuosinne! Send out a recon drone to planet Earth, I want to know EXACTLY what we're up against!" Aoryuzen barked. "Da, commander. Is already prepped for mission to Earth." "Alright. Attention all crew! Brace for fire in t-minus 15 seconds!" He commanded as the long tip of the Rapier split into four in an X-like pattern. An electrical whirring cacophony inundated the Rapier as she prepped to fire a sputnik type recon drone into Earth. The Rapier fired off a white hot jet of plasma from its huge main gun. It was rocked by the resulting shockwave, but still cruised immediately after. The four tips of its main gun closed right back up, which is ready to fire once more, on demand. "Engines to full power, Trokyushe!" Aoryuzen ordered The Rapier advanced as it always had towards Earth ever since it departed from planet Heron some 11 months ago.

That was only just the beginning of things to come

Cast of characters according to series:

Note: Canon characters come first, non-canon characters come second, and original characters come third. None of them appear in this particular order.

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma (Ranko )Saotome

Akane Tendo

Genma Saotome

Nodoka Saotome

Soun Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Kasumi Tendo

Dr. Ono Tofu

Tatewaki Kuno

Ryoga (p-chan) Hibiki

Nu Mousse (mu-mu chan)

Kodachi Kuno

Ukyo Kuonji

Nu Shampoo

Nu Happosai

Nu Cologne

Sasuke Sarugakure

Shirokuro (Checkers the ninja dog)

Pantyhose Taro

Toramasa Kobayakawa

Hiroshi

Daisuke

Hikaru Gosunkugi

Miss Hinako Ninomiya

Kima

Saffron

Herb

Konatsu

Akari Unryu

Ryu Kumon

Azusa Shiratori

Mikado Sanzenin

Mariko Konjo

The Jusenkyo guide

Plum

Pink

Link

Nu Ling Ling

Nu Lung Lung

Kin Nee

The Frog Hermit

Sentaro Daimonji

Setsuki Miyako Oji

Tsubasa Kurenai

The ghost cat Maomolin

Kogane Musashi

Copycat Ken

Aoko Kamakirigane

Chihaya Kamakirigane

Shiromoto Sasorigane

Kuromoto Sasorigane

Victor Xiu Wong

Nu Toner

Nu Sniper

Jet Racer

Sapphire Saber

Charcoal Blaster

Mukade Musashi

Daikage Kobayakawa

Scirocco Malachai & Algol the Falcon

Jackhammer

Warp Speed

Trikanha

Rabid Transit

Sgt Frog:

Fuyuki (Fukira) Hinata

Momoka Nishizawa

Natsumi Hinata

Saburo Mustumi

Koyuki Azumaya

Aki Hinata

Haru Hinata

Akina Hinata

Sergeant Keroro

Private second-class Tamama

Corporal Giroro

Sergeant Major Kululu

Lance Corporal Dororo

Shin Sergeant Keroro

Myou Kaneami

Angol Mois

Alisa Southerncross

The Ghost Omiyo

Paul Moriyama

Baio Nishizawa

Oka Nishizawa

The Vipers

Captain Garuru

Medic Pururu

Private first-class Taruru

Recruit Tororo

Lance Corporal Zoruru

Captain Jirara

Special Duty Soldier Dorara

Space Police Poyon and Poyan

Karara

Chiroro

Nyororo

Mercenary Zurara

Mercenary Gururu

Mercenary Duroro

Space Deputy Kogoro

Sidekick Lavie

General Kiruru ZX-1

Huntsman Moriri

Technician Bakuku

Sergeant Maroro

Lance Corporal Nagigi

Assassins Yurere and Yurara

Gunnery Sergeant Kiriri

Engineer Vegaga

Operator Miaa

Pathfinder Tegugu

Sentinel Sigaga

Biochemist Venono

Staff Captain Nubaba

Marauder Vorara

Brigadier General Khumimi

Commandant Zyururu

Mantis the android

Radon the hitman (Ryota Shirotabi)

Space Deliveryman Kyorara

Dj Lazarus

Street Racer G.T.O.

Shigemura Nishizawa

Nagatone Nishizawa

Tanaka Musashi

Kaneda Musashi

Miss Italia Ferrari

Monty Carlo

Vector Pursuit

Quadruberserkuda

Dump Struck

Sailor Moon X RWBY:

Serena Tsukino

Darien Chiba

Rini Tsukino

Amy Mizuno

Raye Hino

Lita Kino

Mina Aino

Amara Teno

Michelle Kaio

Trista Meio

Hotaru Tomoe

Sakiko

Luna

Artemis

Diana

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Misc:

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuga

Shikamaru Nara

Starclaw

Streakfur

Ripjaw

Rashburn

Deathbane

Harper

Frankie

Rebecca

Slash Cat

Rip Rat

Sand Stinger

The Darkclaw

Taran-Chewa

Slaughtersjaws

Big Bones

Blowtorch

Slimeinator

Skeletalker

Screwdriver

Nightslayer

Sky Vice

Splitfire

Terror-Dactyl

Slaughter-Skito

Galactibite

Maggot Mouth (Alpha and Beta forms)

Venus Flycraft

Space Sucker

Cozmo Clam

Lunar Invader

Sibertooth

Thunderbear

Jungle Jaws

Grizzlor

Mane Mauler

Big Chill

Toothslayer

Riptile

Wolveraider

King Hiss

Stego-Striker

Tankasaurus Rex

Dragonfighter

Big Mouth

This is a roll call for Assassin mechadrone unit type Alpha designation 134:

Gial:

Amblypygid - infiltration, recon, intel, sabotage, firestarter,

He's the swiss army knife of stealth. He's also the non-identical silent twin brother/playmate of gaedool, guinea pig for both Naozi & Fuhinga. The only chink in his armor is the enormously insatiable appetite that goes along with using his plasma weapons.

Naozi:

Mosquito - inventor, scientist, mechanic, mathematician, alchemical collaborator (with Fuhinga)

A French accented individual, he's the brains of this unit. Close cousin of Fuhinga & uses Gial as his guinea pig.

Miezoen:

Assassin bug w/Katydid antennae & Raspy Cricket back legs - transforms into manta ray plane for extraction & fire support, pack mule for more covert ops, sabotage, intelligence, interrogation, escape artist, search and rescue

She's the ninja of the group. Younger sister of Shiclerin.

Raikoume:

Velociraptor - transforms into motorcycle for high-speed recon, tracking, stealth (whenever need apply)

She's a hothead. She's the older sister of Kamikase & younger sister of Kuroga.

Ghallig:

Camel Spider - CQB specialist, weapons expert, security expert

He's the fearsome sentinel, with a sandpaper rough Latino accent to boot. CQB mentor of Fuhinga.

Kuosinne:

Mantis - CQB w/raptorial sabres

She's the mistress of illusions. Good friend & liaison of Moaghen. She also has a silky smooth Russian accent.

Moaghen:

Giant Water Bug - transforms into comanche helicopter gunship for fire support, armed with mind control silk threads, memory manipulation, hacking, recon, sabotage

He's the mind master. Kuosinne is a good friend & liaison to him.

Shiclerin:

Water Strider - professional marksman, sniper, infiltration, long range assassination, overwatch, sometimes smuggling of assets

He's the sniper, Older brother of Miezoen.

Kamikase:

Velociraptor - transforms into motorcycle for high-speed recon, securing of assets, silent execution, Telecommunications technician, smash & grab

She's an even bigger hothead then her sister. Younger sister to both Raikoume & Kuroga.

Gaedool:

Scorpion whose legs are only used to subdue & carry prey - trap specialist, ambusher, firestarter, smash & grab

He's the vampire. Non-identical twin brother & playmate of Gial. He travels by burrowing tunnels underground and by "swimming" across the ground. He's also notoriously lecherous, as indicative of his record of brazen panty raids.

Kuroga:

four-legged Velociraptor - transforms into quad bike for high-speed recon, has dual weapons slots unlike his sisters, guided munitions expert, CQB

He's a hothead, but will try to defuse any bad situation between his sisters whenever possible. Older borther to both Raikoume & Kamikase.

Fuhinga:

Long-jawed Jumping Spider - long range recon, ambusher, minimal CQB, aerial combat expert, escape artist.

He's the chemical weapons specialist. Alchemical collaborator and close cousin of Naozi & uses Gial as his guinea pig, Ghallig is his CQB mentor. He is also Aoryuzen's personal navigator. He can be identified by his particularly swarthy German accent.

Trokyushe:

four-eyed giant Vinegaroon - transforms into cargo helicopter for extraction & smuggling of assets, super-heavy long-range artillery system, shock & awe, can generate electricity, overwatch.

He's the old geezer of this unit. He will shut anyone up when he get's into an argument. He's been known to back Aoryuzen up with his arguments. He also doesn't particularly like getting woken up, as he is also the worst riser of the group. However, he has been known to wake up to Aoryuzen without trying to kill him for it, as it's usually something very important.

Aoryuzen:

Humanoid w/dog legs & Raptor talons - leader of Alpha 134, strategist, wields a serrated zweihander broadsword for frontline combat. He also uses a .45 caliber magnum for executions & precision shots. That, in addition to a few other, more insidious tricks up his sleeve.

He's generally cold blooded, but he also cares deeply about his teammates as shown when Gial was kidnapped by Kululu. He has a special interest in humans, and planet Earth for reasons yet to be divulged. He is also hyper-sensitive to any changes within the hive mind computer. Fuhinga is his personal navigator.

Plus a few other OCs:

Kraank

Rotoran

Gatlinger

Jujohgi

Raukeren

Taembraki

Zurunshi

Kevin "Zeke" Costello

Jebediah "Jeb" Carmichael

Jared "Gin" Costello

Dexter "Dex" Costello

Valerie "Val" Williams

Rachel "Rae" Carmichael

Jennifer "Jen" Palowski

Terrence "Terry" Carmichael

Emma Miyamoto

Professor Mikhail "Boris" Krukov

Apache-Zilla

Predabomber

Street shark

Octo-Breaker

Raptide

Sarcostryker

Submarlin

Torpedo Sqiud

Razorback

Kill Toro

Sky Chopper

Venom Dragon

Relationships:

Fuyuki x Momoka

Ranma x Akane

Kuno x Nabiki

Ryoga + Akane

Ryoga + Akari

Ryoga + Ukyo

Ryoga x Natsumi

Mousse x Mois

Kodachi x Tsubasa

Ukyo x Terrence

Shampoo x Saburo

Koyuki x Copycat Ken

Sentaro x Setsuki

Serena x Darien

Keroro + Tamama

Giroro + Natsumi

Mariko x Ryu

Kasumi x Tofu

Maomolin x Kogane

Ranma + Ukyo

Ranma + Hiroshi + Daisuke

Serena + Jared

Ranma - Kuno - Ryoga - Mousse

Ranma - Happosai

Ranma + Fuyuki vs Aoryuzen

Potentially More

Legend:

= as a lover (one sided)

x = as a lover

+ = as a friend

- = as a rival

vs = as a combatant

(breaking the fourth or fifth walls, A.K.A. Author's notes to fans and critics respectively)

[sign]

{thought}

"speech"

*sound effect*

\listening in on conversation/

SCREAM

_whisper_

highlight

**shout-out**

Plan of attack:

I plan on reposting the original four stories within this fic, albeit rearranged so as to keep them nice and consistent. When the original four are rearranged and reposted in this fic, I won't delete them so that I can look back on any inconsistencies I may have overlooked. Don't be afraid to help me improve upon this fic and my fic writing in general. One last thing, If you Sailor Moon fans must know, then the start of this fic takes place a few months AFTER the Sailor stars arc. Anyways, kick back, relax, and enjoy the show.


	2. New Years, New Beginnings

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Exposition Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

New Years Eve, 2001. From Fuyuki's POV

I found myself all dressed up and raring to go. I wore a light blue dress shirt, and a navy blue tie with white, diagonal pinstripes. I also wore it under a khaki waistcoat suit and dress pants. "I'm going out." I said. "Bye, honey! Make good choices." Mom called out as she waved goodbye. Momoka's BMW 7 series limousine was of course parked just outside our front yard. As I approached the door of the vehicle, the window rolled down revealing that she was wearing a kimono, as per new years customs. Not only that, but she wore her most formal furisode kimono with a fukuro obi to match. "Let's go, Fuyuki!" Momoka chirped as she beckoned me to step in to her limo and sit along side her. So I went in and sat down beside her. It created a rather interesting contrast between some American formal wear and a traditional Japanese kimono. Paul, who was also a chauffeur as well as a butler, whisked us away to the nearby shinto temple. A few minutes on our way though, and I felt a cold sweat running down my back. It was as though we were being watched by something other than Momoka's own security forces, watched by something else entirely. I turned around for the fear that it was gonna somehow kill us, that's how ominous its very prescence was. What's worse is that I'm getting premonitions of an alien invasion that we may not survive.

Reader's POV

As it turns out, this ominous presence was the sputnik type recon drone sent out by Aoryuzen some five months ago."Zurunshi, status report." Aoryuzen requested calmly. The medusa-like sputnik drone named Zurunshi beeped and whistled confirming that all of humanity was none the wiser to their advance. "Nothing to see here. move on, Zurunshi." Kuosinne ordered, and Zurunshi continued it's scan of the invasion site. "Somehow or other, I got this uneasy feeling that I just can't shake concerning this 'Earth' that we're gonna invade." Moaghen hissed to his liaison's presence. "It's not just you, Moaghen." Kuosinne replied. "It's that this one may very well be our last invasion, ever." She finished, with an unusually somber tone about her. A day later, Zurunshi went about its business when it stumbled across the same limo that it saw earlier, and spotted two people emerging from it's left rear door. Zurunshi again dismissed this finding and moved on with its objective.

New Years Day, 2002. From Fuyuki's POV

Paul opened the door for the two of us, and I stepped out to notice that sinking feeling coming back. Please, not again. When suddenly, as though it answered my plea, it up and vanished again. We held hands for a bit on our way to the local temple. This time, however, I wore a black dress shirt,tucked in to white dress pants, and a white tie. Once we completed our arduous journey over there, we made our prayers, and read our fortunes. Mine said "May your life be blessed with great achievement." I don't know what it meant by that, but I'll take it nd let it alone for the moment. Momoka read her fortune and it said "A most unexpected love shall come your way." After we went to a quiet spot, I turned to check on her. Although when I did, she looked rather strange; eyes blankly staring, mouth open, almost zombie like. She stepped forward, still clad in her kimono, and whispered in my ear. "When this is over, you promise to go full throttle on the beach with me?" That alone was creepy. In fact, much creepier than that figure that was watching us not too long ago. I-I mean, I knew that she loved me very much, but what I didn't know was that she had it in her that badly. "Okay." I said so as not to upset her, who knows what happens after that! Given the choice, I'd much rather live to appease my yandere lady friend only to have her parents kill me than refuse and have her kill me. The very reason being I'll have at least died knowing that I have given her something to mourn my death over. "From now on Fuyuki, we're lovers both going steady." She whispered even more softly than last time, and this time I couldn't help but go along with her advance. This enflamed my own passion as she reached up, and I closed in on her lips. We closed our eyes, and our lips connected with one another. The nectar from that first kiss was so sweet, so pure, that it derived a pleasure that was absolutely indescribable. Our lips parted after a short while, but it felt as though it lasted a good few hours. That nectar, it was totally worth risking life and limb over. We both checked to see if there was anyone who might have caught us in the act. No one was there, just us. What a relief! Better still is that no machines were watching us either, meaning that Baio and Oka Nishizawa would be none the wiser. If those two were ever to find out, then it wouldn't be right here and now. After our nonsexual intercourse, we headed over to the limo. As far as the nectar is concerned, I, Fuyuki Hinata, would not go hungry tonight. I smiled knowing that that first kiss would satisfy my passions for a good, long while to come.

The Jusenkyo springs. After Chinese New Years, 2002. 9:00 pm. From Reader's POV

"Haiyaaah." The Jusenkyo guide sighed as he kicked back to finally unwind after a hard day's worth of celebration. Plum was tucked into bed, the chores were done, the cursed springs sealed up, the curse water catalogued, all that was left to do was to relax and enjoy the dark crimson night sky. He let his tired bones sink into his chair, so much so that he almost fell asleep. He rested on, only to be disturbed by two, unfamiliar looking men dressed in pitch black. "Aiya! Too too sorry, but Jusenkyo closed for tonight, please come again in morning if want." The guide reminded. "Too bad, because we're not here for the springs." One of the men warned. "Actually, the boss wants a few words with you on some very special water." The other chided as they both moved in to kidnap the Jusenkyo guide. "No. No! Please no!" The guide pleaded when suddenly, he let rip a screaming "AAIIIIYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

From the treetops near the springs

This cry had torn a scar into the delicate fabric of serenity. It was so shrill, that it caused all the birds nearby to fly out of their nests in a sudden panic. Among them, a raptor was circling the night sky. It retreated on demand, and landed on its master's right arm. "Heeeeh, Hooooooooh." The mysterious falconer sighed as he grimaced at his realization. "An ill wind blows across Jusenkyo." He uttered as a rather unusual dragster looking vehicle painted in desert camo and equipped with monster tires, towed a huge shipping container rumbled towards the Jusenkyo guide's location. "I must follow them at once." The mysterious falconer silently declared as he hopped onto the shipping container en route to the cursed Jusenkyo springs, with his trusty falcon in toe. This monster truck, one who goes by the name of Rip Rat, approached the delivery site where the two goons in black await. "Here's the package, Rip. As requested." the first one declared as he tossed the helpless Jusenkyo guide to Rip Rat's snout. "What the heck kinda package is this?" Rip Rat questioned. "Why, he's the Jusenkyo guide of course. Surely he must know of what we're after." The other one elucidated. "I as sure as hell hope you're right." Rip Rat snarled as he turned around with trailer dolly facing the goons and the guide as their prized hostage. The goons hauled their hostage over to inside the trailer, and its doors slammed shut. "Slaughtersjaws! Darkclaw!" Rip Rat called out as his two henchmen, also monster trucks, arrived on demand. Slaughtersjaws was a blue pickup truck with a yellow hotrod paintjob, while Darkclaw was more batlike in design. "Let's go, boys. Don't wanna keep the boss waitin." Rip Rat ordered as his main Rat pack move out with the yet unseen stowaway onboard.

Hong Kong, China. That same night, 11:00 pm

The city was bustling with activity, even to the untrained eye. However, with a little careful observation, one can easily make out that a small man is acting very perverse. His name is Happosai, of course. Apparently, he's not very popular, as indicated by Ranma Saotome chasing him down. "Hahaaa! What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai cried as he bounded across the streets in sickening glee. "Get back here, you old letch!" Ranma growled as he picked up the pace. A few moments later they found themselves in a dark back alley reminiscent of the lawless Kowloon walled city of years gone by. As Ranma and Happosai emerged from that alley, Rip Rat's convoy entered another wider alleyway a few blocks over. Happosai dashed to the left, with Ranma nipping at his wrinkled heels. Happosai then collided with Rip Rat's jaws as the rat-like monster truck executed a hard left hand turn. Ranma procured a skateboard from his backpack and tossed it in front of him. He leapt onto the skateboard and grabbed Darkclaw and Slaughtersjaws by their tow chains with his left and right hands respectively. Both trucks gunned it to 50 mph, with Ranma in toe, as did Rip Rat a few yards away. "Ya ain't gettin away with this shit ya old letch!" Ranma screamed being towed by Slaughtersjaws and Darkclaw. "Hiryu shoten ha!" Ranma bellowed upon letting go of Slaughtersjaws and Darkclaw in the heavenly ascending dragon's vortex. Both monster trucks were sent careening into Rip Rat, and so was Ranma, but he regained his footing afterwards. The vortex dissapated, and Rip Rat gave the go ahead to attack, as he wasn't the least bit appreciative of the stunt that Ranma pulled to get at Happosai. "Slaughtersjaws! Darkclaw! ATTACK!" Rip Rat screeched as his bodyguards charged in Ranma's direction. Ranma vaulted over Darkclaw and then pulled on the tow chain behind him. After which he drop kicked Darkclaw on his side. On the trailer, the falconer swooped in and disposed of the Jusenkyo guide's captors. "Haiya! You here rescue Jusenkyo guide, no?" "My humblest pleasure sir. My name is Scirocco Malachai; Eighth generation grandmaster of the Malachai school of martial arts falconry." "Ooh thank you too too much." The guide praised as he ran off going back from whence the corporate goons took him. Happosai on the other hand, is not too happy about his encounter with Rip Rat. The old pervert sobbed and wept as he mourned the loss of his purloined young womens lingerie. "Blecghh, disgusting!" Rip Rat wretched to the taste of sun-dried old pervert combined with ladies undergarments. "Ohoon what have you done to my undies. You're going to pay dearly for this." Happosai growled from his most somber, to his darkest undertone yet as he lumbered toward Rip Rat, who braced himself for battle. Ranma dodged Slaughersjaws' pharyngeal jaws before they banged into a water tanker trailer. "Ha! Ya missed me, ya fucktard!" Ranma taunted. Slaughtersjaws hoisted the tanker over Ranma's head. "Nope, I gotchu right where I wanchu. Fucktard!" Slaughtersjaws shot back as his tongue jaws crunched into the tanker spilling water over Ranma's masculine turned feminine body. "Okay, you've so asked for it you dirty mindfuck." Ranko hissed as she tore the long sleeves off of her shirt and tied some rope in a diamond pattern over her wrists and forearms. Ranko then motioned to slam Slaughersjaws as hard as she could manage. Her fist connected with Slaughtersjaws' nose, crumpling the metalwork concealing his radiator. The resulting vapor burst undid Slaughtersjaws' torrent on Ranko, turning her from woman to man again. "Yow! You broke my radiator!" Slaughtersjaws yelped in agony as Ranma motioned to taunt him some more. "Ya see you overgrown trashcan, that's just how I get even, anything goes martial arts style!" Ranma declared with his right thumb to his chest for added emphasis. After that street fight was over and done with, he resumed his unfinished business with the fleeing Happosai and Rip Rat. After a while of tracking their trail, Ranma broke out a plastic bottle and sliced it in half with a chi laden karate chop. Ranko approached Rip Rat in her most sensual way. "Hey big boy." She soothed in a very convincing attempt to seduce Rip Rat into tearing Happosai a new asshole. Rip Rat suddenly found himself looking like a dog in heat as he gawked amorously at Ranko's buxom figure. "Can you get that old freak all tied up for me?" "Oh yeah! OH YEAH! I'LL DO IT!" A lovestricken Rip Rat squealed. He gnashed and gnawed at Happosai, effectively wearing him down enough for Ranko to deliver a knock out kick upside the head. "See you later." She oozed as she walked off with Happosai tagged and bagged, leaving an enamored Rip Rat in her wake.


	3. Red day! White day! Love is in the air!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Exposition Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

Meanwhile, in Keroro's secret base

It's been six months ever since Keroro's A.R.M.P.I.T platoon made landfall on planet Earth, and already they've made their amphibian presence known among the Hinatas. Kululu was in his computer room observing what looks to be a meteor headed towards the Earth. "Kukukukukuuuu! So, we meet again, old friend." The yellow devil sniggered as though he had seen it before. He recalibrated a remotely accessed space telescope of his to focus in on the space object. Judging by the looks of it all, Kululu concluded that it sent some sort of signal back and forth from an unknown source. "Tch, the sergeant needs to know about this, OH SERGEANT!" Kululu sang out to Keroro. "So, what is it Kululu? Best make it snappy 'cause I have some more Gundam models to build." An impatient Keroro replied. "It's that metallic meteor from before, and it's headed straight for Pekopon." "PFFFFFFFFFFT WHAT THE HELL!?" Keroro screeched as he forcibly spat out all the coca cola in his mouth. As the Hinatas' resident platoon knew all too well, this strange meteor meant complete and total annihilation by Keroro's violent reaction. "Well, as leader, I say we let this one run its course to see what we're up against." Keroro declared after taking the time to breathe a little. In the mean time, Kululu would continue tracking the strange meteor for if there was one of these things, it also meant that more were on their way.

In a hotel room somewhere in Beijing 11:40 pm

Ranma had just washed his hands with hot water after his escapade with Happosai and the main rat pack. "So, pops. Whaddowedo 'bout the old letch?" Ranma inquired. [Uhh, maybe we could just toss him out to the South China sea, Perhaps?] Panda Genma replied in unilateral agreement. "Good call, 'cause hopefully we won't hafta worry bout im gettin at Akane's or any other girl's panties for a while." Ranma affirmed as he dumped a bucket full of hot water on Genma, changing him from pudgy panda to bulky looking adult man in the blink of an eye. With that, Ranma sped off into the darkness towards the southernmost edge of mainland China. As soon as he reached his destination, Ranma violently kicked the knot-sealed burlap bag (with Happosai already hog tied with nylon and duct taped to a cinder block) as far as he could into the South China Sea. Satisfied that his deed was done, Ranma jogged all the way back the hotel where Genma awaited him. "Now to get some well deserved sleep for the trip home." Ranma sighed as he slithered back into bed with his slumbering father on the bed parallel to it.

Kissho academy. 11:25 am. Valentine's red day, 2002

Fuyuki had just finished presenting his research paper on the considered extinct Honshu wolf to an audience consisting of a lone Momoka Nishizawa, or so he thinks. Aside from her personal security task force, there's Keroro and company via hidden wifi cameras that Dororo helped Kululu to install late last night. "Tch, everything checks out." Kululu declared as he continued to leer into his computer screen. {Well, it's been four months since I told her.} Fuyuki reminisced about the day he encouraged her to confess her love for him. He's been trying to satiate such passions from her ever since.

Flashback #1. November 14th, 2001. In that same room, at that very same time.

"Umm. Umm..." Momoka stammered for a moment. She wasn't paying any attention to Fuyuki's paranormal lectures, by the looks of it. As a matter of fact, she hasn't been paying any attention to anything but her love fantasies for the past 3-4 days straight. For Fuyuki, it was the very last straw. He had to take some disciplinary action himself. He got up looking to be a little annoyed at this. {Oh god, he's gonna hit me.} Her mind panicked as her hands and arms made a make shift shield for her head. In reality, Fuyuki just sat down next to her. "What is wrong with you, Momoka. Why aren't you paying attention?" Fuyuki interrogated very gently as he didn't exactly want to hurt her feelings. "I mean, If you want to say something to me, just say it. That's all I'm asking." Fuyuki pleaded to Momoka as he had always considerd her to be a good friend ever since he took Momoka to her class some 4 years ago, all out of the kindness and good conscience in his heart. "I. I love you." She whispered in his ear, having stopped short of sobbing. "I'll tell you what, Momoka. I'll hold your hand on the way to class. Sounds alright?" Fuyuki offered. "Yes. Thanks, Fuyuki. I needed that." Momoka sighed, still a little rattled from Fuyuki's disciplinary action. Upon hearing the bell for the next class, the two held hands with each other with Fuyuki leading the way. Little did the two know that they would be holding hands next to each other for the rest of the school year. Not only would they be holding hands next to each other up and down the hallways, but this school childrens love drama would come to play out on their way to and from school, all with its own little twists and turns.

After school, just outside the school building

It was Fuyuki's turn to lose himself in thought among the crowd as he felt glad for his intervention for were it not for that, Momoka would have acted very goofy all the time around him. It was all for good reason because school is the absolute worst place for any young girl like her to act up around their favorite boy, period. What started off as a simple reprimand, had so far resulted in their first kiss on new years day. Momoka wanted to take it one step further with her secret promise to make out on the beach next summer, but was perfectly content with giving him a kiss to the cheek and a thank you as they continued to hold hands as they did since then walking out of the gates. "Jeez, Fuyuki you still holding hands with her?" Natsumi complained after a while of noticing this. "I haven't much of a choice." Fuyuki replied in defense. "Sooner or later her parents are gonna wanna see you dead at their feet, and they'd make no bones about that!" Natsumi forewarned in concern about the dire consequences. "Anyways, let's not worry about it and go home." Fuyuki proposed. "Okay." Natsumi shrugged as the Hinata siblings went about their way with Fuyuki still holding hands with Momoka.

The street by the watering old woman's house. 7:00 am. Valentine's white day, 2002

"A-Akane, I have to tell you something. I-I hope that you like these chocolates that I bought f-for you." Ryoga stammered into the gates of the watering old woman's gate as he was VERY unsure as to how to do this so that Akane wouldn't just accept him as a pet. Not only that, but this would have her dump Ranma in favor of Ryoga. This deceptively simple task becomes near impossible for Ryoga if any passers by should factor in his horrific sense of direction, in addition to his lack of confidence concerning Akane. "Hey Ryoga, what're you doin round here?" Ranma asked as he casually strode on up to Ryoga's side. Ryoga's expression turned from highly insecure about Akane to being extremely irate at that. "That's none of your fucking business, Ranma. Now say your prayers! Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga threateningly snarled as he unleashed yet another breaking point attack on Ranma, of which the latter was sure to dodge. Ranma added physical insult to emotional injury by side stepping and tripping the lost boy up so he'd find the breaking point and end up falling all over himself in so doing. This pissed Ryoga right off as indicated by him lashing out and trying to blow Ranma's brains in. The young anything goes martial artist prevented this by blocking Ryoga'a punch with his forearm and kicking him in the scrotum a second later. That was when the old woman doused both young fighters in cold water. "Gwuh. Puooeoh. Wyeh." A waterlogged P-chan squeaked and squealed in agony. "Too bad, so sad, Pork ass cause you ain't the only one sufferin from a Jusenkyo curse." Ranko spat back at P-chan, all whilst looking none the worse for wear herself. On her way to Furinkan high, Ranko had an idea for a white day gift; why not give P-chan to Akane as the gift. The only stipulation of course, was that she had to do so as a guy. So Ranko took P-chan with her to school, only to hog tie the poor bastard to a tree trunk, so as to make sure his terrible sense of direction doesn't get him lost again.

After school, just outside of Furinkan high

Another uneventful school day had blown by for Ranma Saotome; uneventful by his standards at least. He had asked Tatewaki Kuno to keep an eye on P-chan for him as his angelic Pig tailed temptress. Kuno's white day gift would come as a commemorative mood ring. Ranko received this token of Kuno's affection with but a fast paced, well placed upper cut directly to the deranged samurai wannabe's lower jaw that sent him well into the Ionosphere. Ranma had just untied P-chan from his porcine perdition of a tree trunk, and was hiding him behind his back with Akane to his front. "Better make it quick, Ranma! I don't have all day you know." Akane chided. "Well, I'd thought that you'd like to see P-chan as my white day gift for you, throwing in a box of chocolates just to sweeten the deal. So here they are, hope your happy." Ranma replied as he presented P-chan to Akane, who's reaction can only be described as joyful. "Heeh, NO! Really? Thanks Ranma, never thought YOU'D be nice for once." Akane accepted P-chan into her chest as she cooed a "Where have you been you naughty boy." Just then, all of a sudden, Kuno came crashing down to Earth on the swimming pool at Furinkan high with a very fiery impact. This caused a massive geyser to erupt from the sheer force of the impact. Most of the water would return to the pool, along with whatever dirt, debris, and grime Kuno and the water would bring with them. The rest would rain on school grounds, making whatever cleanup was to be had into a living hell. "Yeah, you would be satisfied with P-chan, seeing as how you frickin sleep with the little faggot, 24/7!" Ranma sneered as he resumed his walk home along the railings. "Oh yeah, coming from the stupid fucking pervert who would practically sleep with all of his goddamn fiancees!" Akane shot back. "Rah shut up, washboard." Ranma retorted. "Whatever, hrrmph!" Akane huffed as she too walked home at pace. Ranma and Akane didn't exactly talk with each other all day after that.


	4. The beacon: A startling revelation!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Exposition Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

The site of a former underground bunker on the outskirts of rural Tokyo. 7:30 am. St Patrick's day weekend, 2002

On the surface, an abandoned air raid watchtower stands proudly over the entrance to what looks to be a vacant bunker. In reality however, the bunker still bustles with activity. The brothers Streakfur and Ripjaw of the Reaperclan were out exploring the wilderness nearby when they set off an ultrasonic alarm designed to scare wildlife away. "Dammit, this ain't a safe place for us!" Streakfur hissed. "Yeah, let's gedoudda here!" Ripjaw replied as the two warrior brothers retreated from the not so abandoned bunker post haste. This abandoned watchtower is equipped with only the first iteration of the sentinel A.I. security system. This is the result of the EX.W.A.T.I (EXtraterrestrial Warfare and Advanced Technology Initiative) program founded in 2000. That program was reorganized from the cold war era Next Generation Task Force created by the United States back in 1975 in the wake of the Vietnam war. The United Nations security council had unilaterally agreed on this renewed initiative throught the experimental warfare and advanced technology act. A good majority of Next Generation Task Force facilities in the U.S. were revamped so as to meet EX.W.A.T.I.'s more stringent technology standards. This Japanese bunker had been converted into the science lab known as Sierra Gamma 210. This secret laboratory so happens to be Mikhail "Boris" Krukov's base of operations. Boris was an elderly scientist who wore a golden cap with circuitry wrapping around it and a set of darkened goggles and a white lab coat to match. Boris also had a decently big nose to match his brain and grayish white mustache. He had also secretly defected to Hokkaido from the Soviet Union back on the Thanksgiving day of 1990. The reason being was that he wanted to apply his vast scientific knowledge and technical know-how elsewhere. He had been a member of the U.N.'s EX.W.A.T.I. program ever since Japan formally declared its membership on January 20, 2001. He found his way in through connections established during his tenure with the Mendou conglomerate. This declaration of membership began with a government sanctioned student soldier program. This began with the St. Alexander's Higher Academy, which was already under construction ever since September 11, 2000. As Boris delved deeper into the bunker turned laboratory, there he turned to inspect upon another threesome of monster trucks. Although this time, they are members of the main cat pack, with Slash Cat as their leader. Slash cat looked like a tastefully modified 1991 Ford F150, with his compatriots Sand Stinger and Taran-Chewa looking not to be the least bit impressive. "What's the diagnosis, Boris?" Slash Cat inquired. "Heh, oh yes. Perfect. Mmhm. Yes. So far, so good. Everything checks out for you and the rest of your cat pack." Boris replied as he awarded Slash Cat and company with an overall clean bill of health. In addition to researching new technologies to give humanity an edge against any alien invasion, he was also tasked with keeping the main cat pack nice and fighting fit. "Okay, Slash. Now that the diagnosis is complete, EX.W.A.T.I. high command has a mission for your cat pack in Afghanistan. Your mission being to get rid of some terrorist squatters holed up in and around a potential invasion drop zone for the Keronians. Harper, Frankie, Rebecca, Stego-Striker, and the heroic battle birds will provide support for you on your mission." "Mission accepted, doctor. Alright listen up cat pack, we're bound for Afghanistan." Slash Cat ordered as Sand Stinger and Taran-Chewa fell in with their leader. The main cat pack boarded an underground monorail flat car to the secret airstrip known as Charlie Zeta 41 in Okinawa.

Near the edge of the secret airstrip Charlie Zeta 41, 10:30 am

Rip Rat seethed in loathing as his most hated enemies; Slash Cat and company depart for Afghanistan in a C-5 Galaxy cargo plane. The rat pack had been joined by a very aggressive cell dubbed "Cell O" from the terror group Kamui, which is also funded and armed to the teeth by the very man with whom Rip Rat works. That man goes by the name of Victor Xiu Wong, the proud owner of Xiu Wong Enterprises, headquartered in Hong Kong, China. He was a very corrupt businessman who would wage war on anyone who even dared to infringe upon his beloved profits. He is also the same man who ordered the kidnapping of the Jusenkyo guide back in Chinese new years. Rip Rat was also joined by Riptile and King Hiss for his surprise attack against the secret airstrip. "Now." Rip Rat hissed to his rat pack before they along with the terror cell O charged into the chain link fence. Riptile tore an opening through the fence and razor wire with his fearsome jaws, which the terror cell O and King Hiss widened with its suicide bombers and vicious fangs respectively. Toothslayer, Wolveraider, and Rabid Transit awaited this aggressive advance with vigor. "So, the rat's got himself a death wish, eh?" Toothslayer hissed to his comrades. "Alright, Rat! You've got some nerve trying to catch our asses off guard like that! Well, I say COME AND GET IIIIIIT!" The twin tusked baboon screeched as he and his detachment zoomed into the fray to meet the enemy head on. Toothslayer came well equipped with but one big trick up his sleeve; four fast firing gatling guns, two on each side, and he certainly didn't hesitate to use them in the heat of battle. As for Rip Rat? Let's just say that he too has some tricks up his sleeve, and a secret weapon to show off in the coast nearby. That weapon, or at least weapons, came in the forn of several Squid Torpedo clones firing their artillery barrage at the Toothslayer detachment. Needless to say, they were plenty pissed about that! "Damn! That Rip Rat never ceases to tick us right off, eh Transit?" Wolveraider queried after having sliced a cell O member in two. "Yeah, I'm gettin too old fer diss shit!" He snarled as he unleashed his six M256 tank guns, three on each side jaw on a few enemy technical vehicles. One terrorist unleashed an RPG round on Wolveraider, which was shot out of the air by a .50 caliber bullet from a massive tiltrotor, pave low gunship by the name of Sky Chopper. "Choppa! Where the heck've you been!?" Toothslayer questioned in angst. "Sorry I'm late. I just heard some gunfire during my early morning patrol, and I thought I'd drop by to assess the situation." Sky Chopper replied. "Pffuh grrah BLAST YOU! RETREEEAT!" A defeated Rip Rat screeched in agony as he and any survivors pulled out of the action. In the adjacent forest, Ranma Saotome stood in the forest floor, and Lance Corporal Dororo watched from the canopy. "Man, that rat sure as hell knows how to get on everybody's nerves." Ranma spat as he lumbered on back home to Nerima. "Oh Buddha, this could be big news. I must warn the sergeant about this, immediately!" Dororo yelled before he jumped from tree to tree back to his A.R.M.P.I.T. base.

EX.W.A.T.I. Forward Operations Base Whiskey Delta 74, Afghanistan. 2:00 pm

Whiskey Delta 74 was the very latest FOB to be established by EX.W.A.T.I. high command. The main cat pack had just arrived on a local airstrip just outside of Kabul. "Hey Slash! The name's Harper." Harper introduced himself to Slash Cat. "Nice to meet you Harper. What's the situation?" Slash Cat replied. "These damned squatters just wouldn't budge because they're holed up near what they call 'The gateway to Allah.'" Harper elucidated. "That would be an understandable reason to put up a fight, especially considering that their holy land is being 'tainted by us, infidels!'" Sand Stinger chided. "What are we waitin for? Frankie! Rebecca! Let's go!" Harper called out to his fellow senior varsity members. "EX.W.A.T.I. also has connections with the big five (United States, United Kingdom, France, Russia, and China (for those who don't know)), so expect them to provide fire support for us." Harper called up. "I'd imaginge that they would, Harper." Slash cat replied. The newly formed strike platoon Zulu Lambda 409 (Four Oh Niner) headed out into the gorge, when suddenly. *ratatatatat!* "Get down!" Harper ordered as the rest of his platoon went prone to avoid machine gun fire coming from the gorge walls. Slash Cat fired off a few missiles from his R.A.M. (Rolling Airframe Missile) turret installed on his truck bed at the machine gun nest, destroying ti in the process. Stego-Striker unleashed his tank guns upon the oncoming ambushers. The three heroic battle birds, Screwdriver, Sky Vice, and Terror-Dactyl would provide air support for the incoming B52 carpet bombers. What the strike force Zulu Lambda 409 doesn't know yet is that the Garuru platoon had been assigned to guard the Keronian drop zone. Not only that, but the platoon has the "terrorists" under the influence of a mind control device within their forward operating drop zone base. "Damn, the Pekoponians are on to us." Captian Garuru growled. "No worries, captain. We've got a few more tricks up our froggin sleeves, pupupuu." Recruit Tororo reassured as he unveiled a combat android whom he christened "Mantis." Mantis was a bald, muscular male humanoid in build. He wore nothing but camo pants with steel toed combat boots. He also wore a military style gas mask with a built in transponder. As Tororo activated Mantis, the android had two razor sharp, thigh length blades protrude from his wrists. As Tororo typed in some more commands for the Banken automated defense system, the anti air railguns were the first to emerge. Upon which they launched super-heated plasma flak at the bombers. "Damn it! Friggin anti air!" One of the bomber pilots snarled. "Don't worry bout it. I got em covered." Sky Vice reassured as he dropped some JDAMs (Joint Direct Attack Munitions) on the railguns. The initial success of the attack was dampened by the Garuru platoon's deployment of the magneto shield in and around their drop zone. "I've already sent out an S.O.S. to the Keroro platoon." Chief medical officer Pururu reported. "Good, and they'd better haul their asses to our position." Garuru growled as Tororo unleashed his Mantis android on EX.W.A.T.I. strike force Zulu Lambda 409.

Meanwhile at Keroro's A.R.M.P.I.T. base

"WHAT THE FROG!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR AFGHANISTAN DROP ZONE IS UNDER ATTACK!?" Keroro screamed in a surprised tone into the intercom. "H-h-hang on. We'll be there in a jiffy." Keroro answered as he hung up on Garuru, who was still under heavy fire from Zulu Lambda 409. This startling new development prompted Keroro to call an emergency meeting with his platoon, along with his "niece" Angol Mois clad in her airline stewardess uniform. "Here's the situation, team: our drop zome in Afghanistan is under attack from a group of Pekoponians that call themselves EXtraterrestrial Warfare and Advanced Technology Initiative. This means that the Pekoponians aren't entirely oblivious to the fact that their precious Pekopon is being invaded. Therefore they decided to stop our frog invasion dead in its tracks..." Keroro paused with a trace amount of venom. "...and WE SHOULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" The green frog alien belted out in a crescendo. "Alright, we'll prep the platoon for travel via one of our Quiet Supersonic Cargo Transports in hangar KF type A1." Mois debriefed. With that, the platoon unanimously agreed to head 'em up and move 'em out, with Keroro leading the way. Well, let's just say that the sarge can be rather serious about the invasion of planet Earth under sufficient pressure. The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon boarded the QSCT as it prepared for take off at a Gaussian acceleration runway. The runway unveiled itself at the street where the Hinatas live, and the quiet supersonic aircraft just blew its way down the street-for-a-runway. "That damn frogtard is at it again, isn't he?" Natsumi sneered as the craft made its departure for the Afghanistan Keronian invasion drop zone.

At a shopping district in Okinawa. 2:10 pm

Ranma had taken some time off to digest Rip Rat's recent goings on pertaining to the secret airstrip Charlie Zeta 41. When he stepped into a big puddle from a leaking water main nearby. "Ugh, just my luck." Ranko bemoaned as she stepped out of the puddle. She just emerged from the district into the local park to lie down and take a quick nap at a park bench near some rocky outcrops. "Uhh, excuse me. I was just wondering if you would go out with me on a date or something." Rip Rat pondered towards Ranko, much to her apparent displeasure. "WAAUGH! Don't scare me like that!" Ranko screeched in response. "Oh, and thanks for dealing for the old freak for me." She added. "My pleasure." Rip Rat replied. "One more thing, I'd say m-myeah. Just this once, ok?" "I just knew you'd say 'yes.'" With that, Ranko took the opportunity to hone her flirting skills on the monster rat truck, when all of a sudden, the ground started to shake a little. "Oh brother, here we go again." She groaned in anticipation of Ryoga bursting up from the ground below her, which he did. "Prepare to die, Ranma!" Ryoga snarled as he spin kicked into her right hip. Ranko found herself totally unfazed by this aggressive advance. "Sorry, but ol lost boy here came a knockin. Gotta go!" Ranko cried as she dragged Ryoga all the way into the waters near by. "T-they JUMPED!" Rip Rat seethed as he drove over to the cliff there the two Jusenkyo curse victims leapt. "There's no way in hell they would've survived something like that! Jaws! Nite Bite! Fan out and search for their bodies!" He barked at his henchmen. "Yeah, let's go, let's go!" Slaughtersjaws hollered as the main rat pack negan their search for Ranko. As soon as the coast was clear, they emerged out from the water a little scarred, but still very much alive. "Whew! Now THAT was close." She sighed as she proceeded to hog tie P-chan to her back, underneath her Chinese styled shirt. "C'mon P-chan, we're goin home." Ranko reminded as she swam out to sea with her way less than precious porcine cargo homeward bound.

The airspace above Afghanistan. 2:30 pm

The sleek, Keronian stealth craft cruised above Afghan airspace as the battle for the drop zone raged in the gorge below. In its cargo hold, Tamama was checking out a very svelte tiltrotor gunship; Essentially a smaller version of Sky Chopper of the cat pack. "That it so cool, mister sergeant!" Tamama piped up. "Well, I'm glad you like it, private. I mean, it's a present for being such a loyal soldier over the years." Keroro replied as Tamama. "Besides, think of this mission as an opportunity to test drive your new toy." The sergeant added maliciously. "Kuuukukukukuuu, the built in A.W.A.C.S. (Airborne Warning And Control System) computer is operating like clockwork." Kululu chuckled as he ran some final preparations for the attack on Zulu Lambda 409. Tamama hopped in to the 2 seater pocket gunship's cockpit, with Giroro taking up the attack seat. The cargo bay doors slid open at the underside of the craft. The gunship emerged on a docking apparatus built into the cargo craft. The rotor blades spun up to speed, and detached from the mother craft. "What in the hell?" Screwdriver gaped as he couldn't believe his eyes; Keronian reinforcements have arrived! He and his battle birds had to intercept them, and fast. "B.C., Ripper Gripper, Let's show these frog invaders who's boss!" Screwdriver screeched as he and his battle bird comrades advanced towards the Keronians at force. The pocket gunship opened fire on all 3 of the heroic battle birds, who all evaded. Terror-Dactyl got himself singed on the left wing, but it didn't do anything more than piss him right off about it. Dororo joined in the fight in full ninja armor. "I'll deal with Screwdriver, you guys take the other two." Dororo commanded. "Okie dokie!" Tamama piped up in cheerful reply. "Alright, you know the drill, Private! We'll keep them busy while the Garuru platoon evacuates this drop zone." Giroro barked. With that, the and Keroro platoon successfully extracted the Garuru platoon and flew on out of dodge, leaving one very nasty surprise behind; Mantis, the half-naked humanoid super android.

At one of an unnamed seaport's drydocks in Tokyo, 3:15 pm

It only took Ranma and P-chan about an hour to get to mainland Japan safely thanks to a local fishing vessel he flagged down as Ranko halfway into their trip. That vessel was named "Ryujin Maru" and was on her way to deposit the day's catch of bluefin tuna destined for the Tsukiji fish market. Ranma had done well not to let her crew know of P-chan's presence on board, and he was very fortunate that P-chan had passed out from slipping into unconsciousness. "Thanks for the lift, cap'n." Ranma called out. "No problem, kid. Anytime." The friendly captain called right back as Ranma ventured into Tokyo. Some several minutes later found Ranma trekking deeper into the suburban outskirts of Nerima with the hog tied P-chan still in toe. On the way in an alley close to the Tendo family home, he noticed a digging feeling behind his back. Ranma was rather irritated at that and took off his shirt. There, he found that P-chan was squirming himself free from Ranma's bondage. "Goh, why you conniving little shit. TAKE THAT!" Ranma screamed as he grappled P-chan by the scruff of his neck and flung him into an empty dumpster next to him and poured hot water from his recently purchased thermos all over the black piglet's body. He then slammed the dumpster door shut and placed a cinder block on top of it. Satisfied with his swift retaliation, Ranma walked the rest of his way home, sans P-chan this time. Through all that, he was thoughtful enough to have left Ryoga's clothes with P-chan. It was only a matter of minutes before Ranma found himself walking just outside of the Tendo residence's gates. "Welcome home, Ranma. How was your trip to Okinawa?" Kasumi inquired. "Well, let's just say that it would have been way better we're it not for Rip Rat and Ryoga jumpin my ass." Ranma deadpanned. "Nihao, Ailen. Xian Pu have too too delicious ramen for today, no?" Shampoo chimed in as she made her delivery of ramen free of charge for Ranma, knowing as how the fastest causeway to his heart is though his gut. "Zaijian, Ailen. Take care!" She chirped as she sped off on her delivery bike in her return to the Cat Cafe. "Heh, that was awfully nice of her." Akane commented with a smile. "Yeah, haven't had a bite ta eat all day." Ranma replied as he figured it best to just dig in to his delivered ramen. Cologne stood on the roof and mused to herself a "Something very ominous this way comes." With that, the old ghoul pogo sticked her way to her manuscripts hidden in the cat cafe. "Hey, you can't get your guard down with your ramen, boy!" Genma rasped in his throat as he reached out to grab Ranma's bowl of ramen. Of course, Ranma simply kicked his father into the pond. "Better luck next time, pops." He taunted at the Saotome patriarch turned panda as he resumed his meal, celebrating his father's failed attempt at robbing him of a very good meal of ramen.

At the Tendo residence, 5:45 pm

"Oh, jeez. Can't these guys EVER clean up their act?" Nabiki complained as she watched the evening news. "Apparently, the U.S. special forces have learned of a potential nuclear meltdown in a secret, underground power plant that the insurgents used to power their operations..." The reporter began as she covered the story for a potential underground radiation leak, or what looks to be one at least. Unbeknownst to Nabiki, and to the populace evacuating any nearby villages, this is a fabrication so as to keep the war on invading aliens and the recent skirmish with the Garuru and Keroro platoons a secret. "Is there a problem, Nabiki?" Kasumi queried. "First, there were the droughts, then there was the hunt for the most wanted terrorist, and now this!" Nabiki replied with an unintentional hostility. "Oh my, I must feel for the people back there" Kasumi lamented as she took her leave from the living room. Back in the alley that's a few klicks near the Tendo residence, a conscious and fully clothed Ryoga burst out from inside the dumpster, all out for blood. The lost boy panted in rage like a dog in heat as he tried to figure out whre Ranma landed. Ryoga growled as he made a mad dash in the exact opposite direction to where Ranma went home, true to his penchant for getting lost. Speaking of which, Ranma took it up on himself to check on Ryoga, whom he thinks is still in the dumpster. He found the dumpster 5 minutes later, and opened it up. Lo and behold, Ryoga was missing as indicated by the tell tale hole coming from inside the dumpster. "Prepare to die, RanmOUCH!" Ryoga shrieked in reaction to Ranma hitting him right in between the eyes. Ryoga collapsed, doubling over in pain for a few seconds before he got up and tried again. "You think that a cheap shot like that's gonna keep me DAAAAOAOAOAOAOAOOOOooooo..." Ryoga screeched as he was knee launched into the Kuno estate by Ranma. "Oh yeah, P-chan. Try gettin at Kuno from the rear and see how HE likes it!" Ranma snarled in his knee launch. After a good while's worth of airtime, Ryoga landed in the dead center of the Kuno estate pond. This turned him into P-chan upon contact with the water. Kodachi was already there wearing a white blouse underneath a black, short skirt dress, feeding the koi fish when this happened. Kodachi snatched that sorry carcass of a black piglet out of the pond with her gymnastics ribbon, thereby saving the lost boy turned P-chan any effort trying to get on dry land. "Oh, brother dear! I'm just going out to give Akane this piglet called 'P-chan' as a token of your affection for her." Kodachi chirped in her usual singsong tone. "Go right ahead, twisted sister. That little black swine's fate doth not be of MINE concern." Kuno replied apathetically. With that, Kodachi bounded off towards Akane's room. Upon her arrival on the Tendos' backyard, Kodachi twirled her ribbon very rapidly, and flung P-chan into Akane's bedroom window with pinpoint accuracy. Akane screamed herself into sitting up as soon as what looked like P-chan came flying in and sending shards of glass scattering throughout the floor. Akane looked out the broken window looking not to be the least bit appreciative of what Kodachi had done. "My dear brother sends his regards, wooohohohohohoho, oh, oh oohohohohoho..." Kodachi rang out as she hopped her way home to the Kuno estate. "oooffhh, honestly. Of all the..." Akane paused as she picked up P-chan while being careful to avoid any of the glass shards and wood splinters strewn about her bedroom floor. "Well, least P-chan's ok." Akane sighed in relief that P-chan suffered no damage from that entry. Kasumi walked in with a whisk broom and dust pan at the ready. "Oh my." She sighed as she began to sweep up the glass carnage. "Does all this really have to happen on a daily basis?" Kasumi inquired out of concern for her sister. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it all the time." Akane replied quite cheerfully as the inhabitants of Tendo residence went on with whatever they were doing before.

In the evacuated Keronian drop site in Afghanistan. The very next day, 8:00 am

In a cold and very dark room, Mantis had just awakened himself from his stasis mode upon sensing the first five EX.W.A.T.I. soldiers to have entered the area and lashed out at them with his twin blades flying all over the place. It was all but a flash as blood was splattered about staining the floor underneath Mantis. The super combat android relished in the killing of these first human intruders. He prepared to strike down some more intruders, but was swiftly put out of his misery by a precision shot to the head from a 9mm pistol round that was specially designed for one shot head kills. "All clear!" Jared "Gin" Costello called out as he and his squad gave the go ahead for the EX.W.A.T.I. scientists to move out and do their research in the drop site and retrieve the android's corpse for an extensive autopsy, and a bit of slight reprogramming afterwards. Jared walked up to an ancient mural wall and touched it, resulting in the wall glowing in bright lavender. The wall split at the center and both halves separated. That wall was no wall, it was a door to a room in which only humans could access. The scientists proceeded deeper into the room to find that it was no ordinary room. This room was very special because it contained a very ancient beacon device. This was one of many beacons with which Earth has to call upon in order to awaken its equally ancient army, and repulse its invaders. Jared would continue on guard duty until the scientists eventually finish their research into this shocking new revelation.

The shores of Southwestern Honshu. Midnight. April fools eve, 2002

It was a very beautiful night out in Southwestern Honshu. The waves were glistening with moonlight seraphs, and Happosai had just washed up on the shoreline, very tired from his near 2 months long journey at sea. The old pervert clutched the wet, salted sand with what little strength he had to call upon. He wasn't the only one out for blood however as the main rat pack had just made a successful insertion into Southwestern Honshu. "Listen up, you two. That girl is mine for the lovin, UNDERSTAND!?" Rip Rat growled loudly "Yessir." Slaughtersjaws and Darkclaw replied in unison, albeit somewhat fearfully. "Excellent, heheheeh." Rip Rat chuckled in satisfaction. An even more ominous grin crossed Happosai's face as he hopped his way up to Slaughtersjaws' truck bed as it was a much faster avenue to Nerima, and eventually; to the object of his terrible revenge; Ranma Saotome.


	5. Happosai's great revenge! No fooling!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Exposition Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

The Keronian drop site, Afghanistan. 7:50 am, April fools eve, 2002

Jared had just woken up after only four and a half hours of sleep. He had survived another sleepless night guarding his temporary post. The drowsy Jared lumbered on in the beacon room, which had been open ever since he touched its mural wall door 13 days ago. This door was, according to ancient legend, made so that it can only be opened by those enlisted in the "army of prophecy." Jared continued dragging himself into the beacon room. There he touched the beacon; a very tall, slender, three pronged structure, and it glowed in a very intense lavender. The glow continued to intensify, until that energy was released violently into the Earth itself. Jared was totally dumbfounded by this to the point that he would report this finding to EX.W.A.T.I high command.

Meanwhile, at the gates to Furinkan High

Ranma and Akane were going about their usual business on their way to Furinkan High. When all of a sudden, Ranma felt a brief but intense seizure in his chest. "Ranma! Are you okay?" Akane asked out of concern. After that instantaneous seizure however, Ranma's eyes, blood vessels, and body began to glow in lavender. "What doth be matter with thee Ranma Saotome? Too busy cowering before mine supremacy? HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kuno bellowed in as grandiose and flamboyant a fashion as ever, for him that is. "Come at me, I dare ya." Ranma requested in an unusually calm tone. Kuno gladly obliged and charged at Ranma, bokken first. Ranma punched downwards, connecting with the back of Kuno's head on the left, then with the ground below. This sent Kuno into a horizontal whirling dervish. Ranma took his other fist and slammed his bokken toting opponent in the back with it. After which the lavender surge of power went away just as suddenly, if not more so, as it appeared. That, and Ranma made Kuno fall flat on his back with a defeated rictus grin on his face, all with a swift flick of his wrist. "The hell was that all about?" Ranma pondered to himself in apparent confusion. "Ranma, what just happened?" Akane asked as she ran right up beside him. "Well, whatever the hell it was, it sure ripped Kuno a new asshole." Ranma remarked in satisfaction as he and Akane went on with the task at hand; going to school.

Kululu's computer room. 10:00 am

Kululu was in a frenzy over this new surge of seismic data coming from the beacon, whereas Keroro was pacing around the outside of the room replaying the events of the St. Patrick's day incident. {Hmmm. The Pekoponians have moved in on our drop zone that the Garuru platoon were posted in, and attacked without provocation. Then they requested that we provide back up for their defense, but the Pekoponians reacted with lightning fast reflexes, thereby forcing us to evacuate the zone. Now the Pekoponians have discovered why we even put up a fight for our drop zone in the first place. The defense beacon had just been activated, which makes our mission of invading Pekopon that much harder than it already was. Interesting. Most interesting, indeed.} Keroro was very much absorbed in thought ever since then, even to the point of successfully building a few Gundam models without him ever realizing it. "Watcha doin, Mister Sergeant?" Tamama blindly queried. "Kero kero kero. Well, Private. Let's just say that the St. Patrick's day incident forced me to think about how we're to invade Pekopon without those EX.W.A.T.I. bastards ever trying to stop us." Keroro replied rather eloquently for a Gundam otaku like himself. "Tch, I know that this news may be 10 days old, but no need to worry. Keron has already sent out two assassin squads to spy on different aspects of EX.W.A.T.I. itself. That is, after having learned of our misadventure with one of their strike forces dubbed 'the cat pack.'" Kululu reassured, for that was enough to take a massive bite out of the Sarge's worries concerning the EX.W.A.T.I. special forces.

The rooftops of Nerima, after school at 3:00 pm

Ranma was also lost in thought as he leapt across the rooftops in suburban Nerima. After a while, he stopped and sat down staring blankly into the streets below. "Guuooh man oh man, would I do for an explanation fer that shit back there right about now." Ranma bemoaned to himself when Mousse approached him from behind and swung a longsword at his victim's neck. Ranma managed to counter this aggression by catching with his hands by the blade and kicking it aside. Mousse being the master of concealed weaponry, pulled out a Naginata literally from up his sleeve. Ranma used Mousse's thrust to once again disarm his near sighted aggressor, only to quickly follow up with a double kick aimed squarely in the chest. This knocked Mousse off balance for a second or so before getting back on his feet. "W-why? Why do you love Xian Pu so much as to YOW!" That of course, irritated Ranma enough to interrupt Mousse by smashing his lower jaw in with a devastating right hand hook. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!?" Ranma screeched in so doing. This was such that it clocked Mousse over the edge and into a very leaky water pipe. That of course turned him into a white, bespectacled duck. Ranma hopped into the alley to grab the duck by his neck. "Listen, duck for brains, I ain't got the time of day to be playing out this whole fiancee business, a'ight? I mean, I'm only about as interested in Shampoo as I am in having to put up with your bullshit, I've already got Ryoga for that, now just leave me alone!" Ranma rebuked as he cast the love lorn duck to the wayside and walked all the way home. Of course, there was Happosai, who so happened to have been shadowing Ranma ever since he arrived on shore with the rat pack just last night.

The upper floor of the Tendo residence, 6:00 pm

It was pretty quiet upstairs, with no one else even trying to barge in on Ranma's privacy, not even Akane. Nabiki was in her room, very much bored out of her mind. However, she began to concoct another get rich quick scheme after taking a brief listen to Happosai crawling in the vents above. "Hey, old goat! I heard that you were out for blood, am I right?" Nabiki hollered. "Kyeh! You got that right, sister!" Happosai hollered back. "Maybe I can incentivise you with my bra, if it's possible." Nabiki offered as she stripped down to her light blue bra and panties. "WHOA, SWEETO!" Happosai cried out in perverse joy as he leapt for and grabbed at Nabiki's near naked chest. "Um, if you're done groping me like that, then I have a plan for you." Nabiki asked in subtle disgust. "Sure, I'm plenty open for suggestions." Happosai swiftly replied afterwards. "Here's the plan..." Nabiki asked before inaudibly whispering the rest of her plot to the perverted grand master of anything goes martial arts.

Ranma's room, 10:00 pm

Father and son were snoozing the night away when Happosai made his move. He slid the door open, and crept up to Ranma's side. "Ohh, friggin P-chan, tryina zzz, take that!" The still sleeping Ranma weakly growled as he literally brushed Happosai off to the side. The old letch came running back, only to have Ranma kick him up the ceiling. One attempt of Happosai's to get at Ranma after another was foiled, that was the case until... "...n-no. Akane, you don't understand. That damned P-chan's tryina kill me, no, wait. UAAAAGH!" Ranma screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. Apparently, his dreamscape ended when Akane tried to mallet him for harassing "P-chan" when he found out that it was Happosai who was doing the harassing. "Heh, so it was YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!" Ranma snarled as he knocked Happosai right out. He then hogtied the lecher to the floor. "Hey, pops. Got an octopus pot around at all?" Ranma queried to Panda Genma, who had just woken up from the ruckus. [I'll try to find one if you want.] The panda replied as he lumbered around in search of the aforementioned octopus pot. He did eventually find one only to see Ranma having further bound Happosai's body up in duct tape. He even shut Happosai's mouth with duct tape as father and son mixed cold water, a small bottle full of rubber cement, and ash together to form a crude ash concrete. Ranma did the honors by placing Happosai's still bound-up-in-duct-tape form into the mixture contained in the octopus pot. The panda was even allowed to hold the closed up octopus pot so as to further hamper any of Happosai's attempts to escape. However, Happosai did manage to escape on hour later and made the effort to wring some of that crude cement on Ranma's body, thereby turning him into a girl according to his jusenkyo curse. Happosai brushed it all off and dragged Ranko out into the hallway where Nabiki stood waiting with Akane already being carried on her older's sister's shoulder. {Geez, what took HIM so long?} Nabiki pondered to herself as she continued with Happosai into the dojo where she would set up an adult oriented stage performance, featuring Happosai as the main villain. Nabiki carried both girls to the dojo where the play would commence. As soon as they arrived, Nabiki simply left Happosai to finish the preparation as she returned to her room to contact Kuno. "Hey there, is this Kuno baby at all?" Nabiki quipped on the phone. "Um, no. It's Sasuke Sarugakure, I-I'll get master Kuno for you." Sasuke stammered on the other side. "Nabiki Tendo!" Kuno cried. "What doth be of such import as to call me at this late an hour, hmm?" He then questioned. "Simply put, the old goat seems to have captured my sister, Akane and your pig tailed girl." Nabiki deadpanned in response. "GADZOOKS! I had best be on mine way, then!" Kuno bellowed in sudden outrage at this news before hanging up. Nabiki smiled as the pieces of her plan have already fallen into place. It was only a matter of time before the cash starts to roll right in.

The Tendo dojo. 6:30 am, April fools day, 2002

Ranko and Akane woke up to the cheering and jeering of an audience consisting of young adult men aged from their later teens to early thirties, and they're all very lecherous to multiple degrees. Both girls were wearing playboy outfits and were both hog tied next to each other on the dojo floor. "WAAAAGH!" Ranko and Akane both screamed as they realized their predicament. "WHAT THE HELL'DJA DO TO US YOU OLD LETCH!?" Ranko screeched. "HYAA hahahahahaaa! Why it's a little something called 'revenge,' my dear." Happosai answered, clad in an ivory tuxedo, crimson bowtie, and ebony cape. "Well, you sure as hell didn't have to drag ME into all of this!" Akane snarled as she kicked the old lecher's face in. "If you want me to let you go, then sorry, no can do, hahaahahaaa!" Happosai chortled much to the chagrin of his female captives. "HOOOOLD, FIEND! Tis I, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan High, here to rescue mine damsels in distress!" Kuno boomed in his most bombastic way possible. "What the hell're you doing here? Can't you see that I'm busy groping these fine young ladies over here!?" Happosai growled at Kuno. "Hath ye not forgotten that I doth come hither to slay thee, oh villainous old lecher?" Kuno growled right back. "You just try and come at me." Happosai challenged. "Hm, gladly. Now prepare thyself KAAA-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!" Kuno responded with a flurry of thermobaric bokken stabs. "Ha! You're two centuries too early for theatrics like that to work against me!" Happosai boasted haughtily. "If ye thought for but an instant that I hath missed, think again." Kuno smirked as Happosai found himself on fire and too weak from the air pressure bursts to put it out. Kuno then tossed the scorching letch across the dojo and out its door, much to the delight of the somewhat perverted stage audience.

The Tendo residence, 7:30 am

"...97, 98, 99, 100. 100,000 yen in total." Nabiki smirked in apparent satisfaction. The reason being that she made a killing of 100,000 yen from this somewhat risque adventure. "One question; why would you do that ta me an Akane? I mean whose side are you on, anyway?" Ranma queried sternly to Nabiki. "The reason being, I only wanted to make a few yen out of the old goat's vendetta against you. I also threw Akane into the mix to sweeten the deal for him a little. That, and to give Kuno enough of an incentive to want to kick his ass. Now that's entertainment, and money." Nabiki replied in a pragmatic overtone. "Man I hate you, sometimes." Ranma muttered to himself with a hint of angst as he went out for an early morning walk.


	6. The first date

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Interlude: The first date. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

The Hinata residence, 8:00 am. April fools day, 2002

Fuyuki had this strange dream about he and someone else confronting what looked to be a god-like creature. Fuyuki and his unnamed partner were near the edge of death, with the god entity about to deal a death blow to both of them when he woke up with but a short yelp. This left him wondering; is there someone or something trying to do him in? Just then, the door slowly creaked open, it was Natsumi, and she was just checking up on her little brother. She noticed that he was still clad in his undershirt and underpants. "What's wrong, Fuyuki?" She pondered out of concern. "I just had this dream that I was up against a sort of god. I was also with a man that I don't exactly know. His hair had a tail like a scorpion, and he was dressed in Chinese martial arts garb. That about all I know about him, so far. I also have a sinking suspicion that this instance won't be the last." Fuyuki elucidated. After listening to his dream lecture, they immediately began their preparations. "Best tidy up." Natsumi reminded her brother as she turned and broke out some dress clothes from his closet. "Okay, sis." Fuyuki replied as he proceeded to take a bath and brush his teeth. After Fuyuki combed his hair down, He put his underwear back on and returned to his room. Natsumi would help dress him up, given that she had blindfolded him as soon as he entered his room. As soon as his blindfold was removed after a while, he couldn't believe what he was wearing as he looked into the mirror; his light blue dress shirt from last year, a navy slim tie, a pair of light gray dress pants, a black dress belt, and black dress shoes. He even had his shirt tucked in military style courtesy of his sister for that clean look that also kept it all together. This would be the formal outfit for his first date with Momoka for the year. "Let's see now, shirt's tucked in, tie's all straight, no wrinkles. Oh! I almost forgot." Natsumi mused as she stuck a breath mint in Fuyuki's mouth to be certain that any bad breath doesn't get between the young lovebirds. "Looking pretty sharp for your first date." Natsumi quipped citing the fact that Fuyuki was dressed in his shirt and tie for that special someone in mind. "Gee, thanks sis." Fuyuki replied before heading out for the door. Aki was there to watch him go out accompanied by his sister. "Bye, honey. Remember what I told you about not letting girls get in the way of your schoolwork!" Aki called out to her son because she knew that it was no April fools joke that he was in love with Momoka, and that no one was ever to deny that. Fuyuki headed out the door with Natsumi for a chaperone in toe, clearly the whole family must have planned this one out, at least the human element of the family. "Keeeeeerokerokeroooo" Keroro giggled creepily with eyes squinted as he retreated to his room to report this finding to his squad mates. "From what I could tell upon watching Fuyuki, he is going out on what the Pekoponians refer to as a 'date' for the first time." Keroro debriefed. "He must really love Momoka if he's willing to go that f-" Tamama was interrupted by Natsumi as she drop kicked the door in and just pummeled the amphibian aliens without any warning whatsoever. "...and THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DAMN FROGTARDS DID ON ST. PATRICK'S DAY!" She screeched as she stormed her way out of the aftermath. With all that, the sarge immediately put whatever invasion plan he was going to execute based on this recent discovery, along with any subsequent invasion plans for the day on hiatus until he declares otherwise, or did he? Our return to the front yard found Fuyuki standing at the gates, awaiting the moment that his first date begins, and his sister for a chaperone's return. She made it out the door just in time as the still distant Nishizawa limo approached the Hinata residence. "Whew, sorry I'm late. I just got caught up in dealing with those stupid frickin space frogs back there." Natsumi panted as she was quite winded from the smackdown on the sarge and company. Lo and behold, the limo had arrived in Fuyuki's presence. The door was opened, beckoning for the both of them to come in. "Come to think of it, Momoka did mention to me sometime after school that she was going to wear a fairly formal kimono with 'an extra special dye' for our first date." Fuyuki mused to himself as he peered into the shadow that is Momoka. As to exactly what color palette the kimono she was wearing had for this occasion, Fuyuki had to find out for himself. With that, the siblings obliged to her cordial invitation, and sat down in the rear passenger seat of the limo, with Natsumi closing its door. When Fuyuki took a gander at her kimono upon entry, he found himself needless to say, totally stunned for words. Her kimono had whole swaths of dark blue and gunmetal gray running up the shoulder blades, with small splotches of jet black and white along its lower skirt. This design continued into the obi, this time with curving streaks of blue and white running across the obi, black and light gray as the primary colors. The obiage and obijime were a dark blue with geometric outlines in light gray. The motif itself was a rhombus pattern running vertically around the kimono and horizontally across the obi. As a matter of fact, the kimono had dark blue for its main color. "You're at your most beautiful when you wear a kimono." Fuyuki applauded enamored by this simple beauty. "You're too kind, really." Momoka teased in response. The limo, with Paul Moriyama behind the wheel, revved up, turned around, and cruised off to its destination. "Stealth camo engaged, initiating shadow op." A mysterious man mused behind the wheel of an invisible GT supercar as he followed suit and shadowed the limo from a good distance away.

Keroro's top secret invasion headquarters, 10:30 am

Keroro was walking on the top most access catwalks towards a huge, cylindrical spire with a ring surrounding the center. That spire was the invasion supercomputer, with geothermal energy as its main power source. Rivers of molten lava converge on the spire as it helps it to generate its own magnetic field, which acts as an antenna providing a connection to the outside world. That meant that the sarge is somewhat cleverer than anyone, especially Natsumi would ever give him credit for. "Kerokerokerokero! Little do they know that the invasion plan of love is still very much underway." The Sarge chuckled in his throat as he typed in the pass code. When he ran a planetary scan, however, his eyes froze up in horror. He discovered that there was an intricate network of highways, flight routes, tunnels, and cables spanning planet Earth in its entirety. All the pathways lead to at least 1 out of 60 TransLoDefCom (Transportation, Logistics, Defense, Communication) hubs across the globe called "nerve centers," with the very last 5 nerve centers established in Antarctica. All the nerve centers were established and controlled by the very organization that thwarted their invasion back in Afghanistan; EX.W.A.T.I.! It was at that very moment that Keroro realized the fullest extent to which humanity was prepared for any alien invasion. This info was just so vital that he had to report this finding straight to Keron high command. Of course he could always use the beacon at the drop zone that the Garuru platoon were ousted from back in St. Patrick's day, which he did. The beacon received the signal and shot it out into space.

Aboard the Rapier, 11:00 am. From Aoryuzen's POV

Just what was that sudden surge of energy I felt? It was as though I felt it before. I can remember when my family had come to planet Earth out on holiday. I was an assassin drone in training under my father's auspices, when I was only 100 years old out of the mechadrone's average lifespan of 3000 years. As I approached a grassy area, I had felt a similar sensation, albeit much weaker than what I felt from the Rapier. As weak as the signal was, I could tell where it originated, and what was generating it. It looked to be a large, spire like structure of mechadrone origin, and it was located a few body lengths southwest of my position. I feel as though that our family vacation wasn't the first time that any mechadrone made contact with planet Earth. Now that this new signal got me thinking about those humans, I felt that it was time to train in the cyberscape. With that, I had completely enveloped my whole world in total darkness.

The Nerima playground, 1:00 pm. From the reader's POV

A dark cloud had hung over the lost boy Ryoga as he sat moping in the bosky area at the playground. He had been so deeply traumatized by Akane's public humiliation at the aged hands of Happosai that he would never live it down as long as he had his affections for her. Ryoga's ears perked up after a while, and he proceeded to listen in. It was Ranma taking a break from his longer-than-usual walk. Ranma leaned against the short chain link fence. "Jeez. Now I know how Ryoga must've felt when he gets lost all the time." He lamented as Ryoga just discovered that he wasn't the only one unable to stop thinking about the erotic travesty that had unfolded back there. "Yo, Ryoga. How you've been?" Ranma called out blandly as he approached the lost boy. "Not too good, I'm afraid. Wanna talk about it?" Ryoga invited to his rival. "Sure, why not." Ranma returned as he joined the lost boy. "Man, can't believe the old letch would do that to me." Ranma informed citing his Jusenkyo curse. "Hmph, you must've had it easy compared to me seeing Akane in distress. It pissed me off so much that Happosai would do something like that. Worst part of all, I as powerless to stop it as he hog tied me as well, and left me there in the darkness of the backstage. It was all pure hell." "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLD! Ye fiendish Ranma Saotome, I SHALT SMITE THEE WITH MINE DIVINE BLADE!" Tatewaki Kuno bellowed out in a distance. "_Noh for the love of,_ I'm outta here!" Ranma hissed as he leapt out of the playground homeward bound, Leaving Ryoga to deal with a still very irate Kuno. "Art thou in league with that Ranma Saotome?" Kuno growled in between bokken thrusts. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Ryoga snarled back as he fought back with a breaking point attack. This one bout between the two among Ranma's most recurring rivals would go on for 4 long hours.

Just outside the Hinata residence, 3:00 pm

Momoka's first date with her beloved Fuyuki was but a limo tour across Inner Tokyo. The date reached its final stage at the Hinata home, where Paul picked up Fuyuki and Natsumi. "Ladies first." Fuyuki insisted citing his occasional common courtesy. Natsumi was the first to have stepped out of the limo, followed by Momoka, whose Kimono would change color upon its exposure to sunlight: From jet black to candy apple red, from gunmetal gray to hot pink, from dark blue to burgundy. Fuyuki also stepped out surprised at this color change. "So, do you like it? It's a Yume Korozome dye." Momoka piped up. "Oh, so that's what you meant by ''an extra special dye,' then." Fuyuki realized with a grin on his face as he joined his girlfriend for a photo op. The first picture taken by Natsumi was of the two hugging and facing the camera. The next would be of them just before they kiss each other, a third would be during the half way mark of their near 10 minute long kiss, then the fourth would be of them facing each other after their kiss, with eyes open of course. "Now, then..." Someone hiding in a bush mused as he took a fifth picture of the dressed up couple. "What the!?" Natsumi exclaimed in surprise at the sudden camera flash. "Huh? Wait! Wait! Wowowowowo YOW!" The young man who took said picture with his camera yelped as he tripped on his feet and collapsed onto the lawn. "Ahh. Oh man! Don't scare me so much!" The young man whined to Natsumi. "Sorry about that, I though you were some perverted stalker." Fuyuki said in slight embarrassment. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, the name is Ryota Shirotabi." Ryota introduced. "Hey Ryota, the name's Fuyuki, and that's my girlfriend, Momoka." Fuyuki replied. "Hi there, Ryota." Momoka chimed with a smile. "A-Anyways, as a journalist working for the school press, I would like to know as to what you think of your relationship with Momoka?" Ryota offered. "How would I put it? Ah yes! It's like that me and Momoka were meant for each other somehow." Fuyuki replied confidently. "That's all I wanted to know, thanks for your time." Ryota hollered in a hurry to get on with his other business. Ryota was tired from the running as he stepped inside the invisible car. Little did Fuyuki and company know that Ryota was actually an alias created by the Hitman who was behind the wheel of this very car earlier; enter Radon the Hitman. "Being friendly with the indigenous population and getting to know those who are a part of it are but the first steps in blending in with a civilized environment." Radon remarked as he knew that he is never in a rush to get at his prey; The Don Viper.

In Fuyuki's room, 5:00 pm. From Fuyuki's POV

I was coming into my room to sit down on the bed. Then, I got up and looked into the mirror to see that I was still wearing my shirt and tie. Man, I can only wish that I spent a little more time with Momoka. In so thinking about her, I procured a khaki dress shirt with chocolate brown pinstripes, an olive green tie, and a pair of ivory dress pants. "I'm wearing that for my next date." I declared to myself as I put my next date outfit away in the lowermost drawer within my dresser. With that, I decided that from now on, I'm gonna look my best for her for all my dates.

Aboard the Rapier, 11:45 pm. From the reader's POV

It was rather dim inside the communications room as Kamikase (a Velociraptor type drone) sat at her post skimming the vast array of signals with a glazed look in her eyes. She had just intercepted another, much more powerful signal originating from Earth via the communications room aboard the Rapier some 15 seconds later. Decoding the signal upon which was no trouble for her given her background in working on and tuning relay stations to their appropriate frequencies across the Galaxy. "Hey, big sis. You might wanna check this out." She urgently queried to her older sister, Raikoume (another Velociraptor type drone), who was lying down on her back reading some space comics. "Whatever it is, lil sis, it had better be important." Raikoume warned as she approached the screen with a leer in her eyes. "By the looks of it, I'd say that this signal is Packaged for what the messenger calls 'Keron.'" Kamikase deduced from her findings with the signal. "Maybe we should wait until the boss is done with his cyberscape training." Raikoume suggested. "Agreed." Kamikase concurred as the sisters went about their usual business before this strangest of signal interceptions.

The Earth's moon, 3:05 am. April 5, 2002

The moon was just as desolate as it had always been, even with the Amblypygid creature roaming its surface. It came equipped with a rebreather system designed for deep space exploration. It was Gial, the very same metallic meteorite spotted by Kululu a while back. "Gial, why have you stopped?" Moaghen, Aoryuzen's second in command, queried through the intercom. Moaghen had temporarily taken over for Aoryuzen on account of their leader's prolonged training session in the cyberscape. "Allow me to explain; first and foremost, I have stopped upon having read the message that Raikoume and Kamikase had intercepted earlier. The message itself tells of a so called TransLoDefCom network spanning the entire surface of planet Earth. A network designed to help humanity thwart any alien invasion. I do mean any alien invasion, because we are alien invaders after all. Second off, I am stopping to establish a relay device to amplify the effect my of my EMP transmitter via the Rapier. Lastly, I need to rest up so as to conserve energy, because I will need it all If I am to Generate a shield strong enough to withstand the resulting impact." Gial elucidated through his translation computer given that he isn't one for words himself. "I see, thanks for the tip, Gial." Moaghen replied as Gial immediately began preparations for building the relay device on the moon.

How do the beacons affect Aoryuzen's invasion? What terrifying new power did Ranma attain in his bout with Kuno? Is Fuyuki's strange dream part a subliminal message directed to him? How far will his relationship with Momoka go before Baio and Oka Nishizawa find out and take action?


	7. A new challenger! Enter Ukyo Kuonji!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Silent invasion arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

Aboard the Rapier, 11:00 am. April 10, 2002

"Sheesh! The boss has been going at it for ten consecutive solar cycles." Raikoume piped up. "I know, right? He gets like this once a beacon's signal reaches him depending on how powerful it is." Kamikase replied in unadulterated agreement. "A power level like that would certainly be enough to get the boss fighting in the cyberscape using the naked vector, his most powerful form, for that long a time frame." She finished as soon as Aoryuzen emerged from the cyberscape coming out of the naked vector. Apparently it left him with extreme fatigue, and temporary amnesia because his brain in the naked vector was so focused on killing the fictitious enemies that were in front of him that his memory storage capabilities were stymied drastically. All this means that the naked vector is a sort of high that entails some extreme body modification, of which all mechadrones are very capable. However, this case of amnesia would not last as Aoryuzen was better able to remember every single DNA clone he had slain in his ten day training exercise. Including a certain Fuyuki Hinata, albeit radically different from the Fuyuki that exists as of yet. One can even note that the duration at which he can stay in the naked vector is directly related to the strength of the beacon's signals. In other words, the stronger the signal, the longer that he can stay in the naked vector. His conquering career had proven time and again that the naked vector is without any denial the deadliest weapon in Alpha 134's arsenal. That's because It has the Shinju energy sealed up in six different locations, all equally portioned: One on each of his four limbs, one on his chest, and the last as an emergency reserve. That much power is lethally taxing on the user's body, except when it is used in the cyberscape. It's because of this double edged sword effect that Aoryuzen deemed the naked vector as an absolute last resort, when nothing else would do the job. "Whew, never thought it would keep me going for that long." Aoryuzen mused tiredly as the raptor twins handed him the message. "What's this?" He inquired curiously. "We got this message from Earth directed to Keron. Apparently it tells of a network built by some organization with the intent of thwarting alien invasions." Raikoume replied bluntly. Aoryuzen took a moment to listen to a recently prerecorded video of Moaghen as second in command. "Oh yeah, No wonder Gial seems to have stopped." Aoryuzen muttered in enlightenment. "Anyways, thanks for the intel. Attention all crew! We'll press forward with the invasion while the TransLoDefCom network is not yet completely active!" Aoryuzen commanded as Alpha 134 proceeded with the invasion, with Naozi being the next in line for launch towards planet Earth, where he would perform a more complete study on the planet's biomass composition.

A vacant lot in Nerima, 8:00 pm

It was dark out, lightning barreled down from the heavens, and Genma had been confronted by a mysterious young man brandishing a pony tail and wielding a giant sized spatula. Apparently, he looked like an okonomiyaki chef complete with the required uniform. "After all these years, why? Why did it have to come to this?" Genma lamented. "Why, you may ask? It's all because you let him die." The young okonomiyaki practitioner hissed in a tone comparable to cobra venom. "Say wait a sec, you're not Ucchan, are you?" Genma queried nervously. "That's Ukyo to you, now TAKE THIS!" The young man apparently known as Ukyo snarled with sheer ferocity as he lashed out with his giant spatula. Genma dodged this assault only for his foot to land on a batter bomb, thereby ending the fight before it even got past the thirty second mark. A good five minutes later found Ranma dragging his father all the way back home. Upon arrival, however, Ranma began poring over the challenge letter of okonomiyaki. {Who is this "Ukyo," anyhow?} Ranma pondered to himself munching on the okonomiyaki letter.

Meanwhile, In Kululu's computer room

"Kuuukukuku I see what you're doing up there. So I may as well have a listen." Kululu sniggered as he proceeded to remotely tap into the transmission antenna that was installed by Gial just yesterday. \This is going to take a long while from now to complete, as in four months from now./ Gial forewarned. \I see, so you'll need the necessary supplies for your launch cannon./ Aoryuzen replied. \Yes. A Gerald Bull type gas propulsion cannon; a super gun./ Gial elucidated. \It will take about four months to complete the gun, but we need not worry because it will take exactly two years for the network to complete./ Gial reassured. With that, Kululu turned off the wire tapper and interlocked his amphibian fingers in a Gendo pose. "So that's what you were up to, then? Tch!" Kululu scoffed as he motioned to answer a call to his computer, thereby breaking his Gendo pose. "Hello there Kulu-san." A voice emerged as though they've met before. "Ah, Nibiru-san, long time no see." "Hey Kulu-san, Just heard that this 'Ukyo' had beaten Mr. Saotome to a total pulp with you won't believe it; okonomiyaki."The voice, dubbed "Nibiru-san" replied. "Oh dear! May as well check it out then." "Good, I'll rendezvous with you at that vacant lot." Nabiki finished before hanging up. Nabiki opened up her closet remembering to prepare her secret outfit that she duped Kuno into paying for a while back.

A back alley in Nerima, 12:01 am. April 11, 2002

The streets were very lonely at midnight, and Nabiki had emerged from the back alley in a khaki skirt suit, a white dress shirt, a pair of brown pantyhose, black high heels, and a pair of shades. She casually sauntered on over to her rendezvous point, where Kululu awaited her. Kululu wore an androsuit with a taupe dress coat, a brown suit with matching fedora, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. "You're late!" Kululu remarked. "I know, I was just collecting intel on Ukyo's apparent 'return.'" Nabiki replied. "How?" Kululu inquired. "Take a good look." Nabiki requested pointing her thumb to another young man behind her. His name was Copycat Ken, So named for his ability to disguise himself as anyone provided he take pictures of them. He's been going around asking questions disguised as various people at first, and later taking photos of Ukyo to gather visual data on his fighting style. He even went as far as to request as Akane that Ukyo make two patties of okonomiyaki for him to go, only for Ukyo to incur the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno shortly afterward. "I got the intel you requested, just like you told me." He affirmed presenting the photos and the okonomiyaki to the both of them, one for Nabiki's consumption, the other for Kululu's analysis. "Just as I suspected." Nabiki mused as she took a bite into her sample. Copycat Ken took his leave as Nabiki and Kululu further discussed the matter over some okonomiyaki.

Furinkan high, 8:00 am

Nabiki just leaned against the door awaiting her quarry while Kululu sat in a sage green 1994 Volvo 940 station wagon with a beige interior. "Kukukuuuu, this ought to be fun." He snickered standing by with his laptop at the ready to download any recorded footage from her cell phone conveniently held in one of her uniform cardigan's inner pocket. As soon as she was approached by Ukyo on her way to class, though. "Say, you're not Ukyo Kuonji, are you?" Nabiki questioned causing Ukyo to freeze in place upon such a question reaching his ears. "W-wait! How did you know?" A dumbstruck Ukyo replied. "A little birdie told me that you were the one who whipped Mr. Saotome into a pulp, am I right?" Nabiki deadpanned coldly. "I don't believe this. You dirty, hmph!" Ukyo huffed as she stormed off to her next class. "Oh, Kuno baby!" Nabiki called out pointing to Ukyo, who was talking with what looked like Akane, albeit paler and much more zombie like. "No, I don't have time for your sob story bullsh-" "YE, WHO DAREST TO FLIRT WITH AKANE TENDO YET AGAIN!? I SHALT NOT HAVE IT KHAA-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!" Kuno screeched before Ukyo whacked both him and "Akane" upside their heads with his giant spatula. "Like I was about to say before, I don't have anytime for this bullshit!" Ukyo sneered before marching off to class. "Grrruwuh DRAT! Foiled again! I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue thunder of Furinkan high, shalt hath mine revenge ye-EGAD! AKANE TEN-DOH. Oh. YOOOOUUUU!" Kuno growled at the frightened Akane impostor. "HIKARU GOSUNKUGI! ISHALTHAVETHYHEADFORTHISTREACHERYuponminecharacter ye_demonicminionofRanmaSaoto_..." Kuno snarled at the nerdy looking student, apparently named Hikaru Gosunkugi, as he chased him down the hallway fading into the distance. {What. An. Idiot!} Nabiki mused as she too resumed her route to class after having turned off the recording device in her concealed cell phone. "Class, I-I'd like for you all to meet the new student at Furinkan high named Ukyo Kuonji." The teacher stuttered as Ukyo whipped up some okonomiyaki for the class. "Say, wait a sec! I think I remember you from somewhere!" Ranma remarked citing that his presence had somehow jogged the young anything goes martial artist's memory. "So, we meet at last. I challenge you, Ranma! We'll meet at the gym after class." Ukyo declared as he ran off towards the gym to prep the arena. {Oh shit. Another one? Man this is gettin old.} Ranma bemoaned as he slouched down to take a bite of some okonomiyaki.

Just outside the Furinkan high Gym, 8:30 am

The crowd gathered round, murmuring to each other in wonder. "He's late." Ukyo growled to himself when all of a sudden, Ranma dropped in and called out a "Hey okonomiyaki Ucchan, how's it goin!?" Ukyo of course responded by throwing some razor sharp spatulae at Ranma, some of which he deflected, whilst dodging the rest. "How dare you take this duel so lightly!" Ukyo cried swinging that giant spatula around like a madman. "With your reaction and all, I'm beginning to think that your mad at me." Ranma assumed as he sat on top of the spatula. "That does it! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Ukyo screeched as he tossed Ranma into the outermost edge of the dueling arena. "OW, shit! What the hell did I ever do to you?" Ranma yelped in agony as he landed on what wasn't an arena at all, but a Teflon coated, arena shaped, okonomiyaki cooking surface! "One that's hot enough to fry an egg. Incredible, isn't it?" Genma commented. "Hey, since when were you here among the spectators!?" Akane cried out in utter surprise. Ukyo threw some more spatulae at Ranma, Only for him to land in a batter bowl. "What the hell? Ya didn't just put gorilla glue in there, didja?" Ranma snarled in the glue trap he landed himself into. "That, ladies and gentlemen was just the first example of how I mixed in a few ingredients of my own, all guaranteed to send you out the frying pan straight into the fire!" Ukyo began. "In other words, it's just your ordinary batter, plus a little rubber cement mixed in." He finished as he charged at Ranma, who just managed to hot foot it out of the glue trap. "Oopsie, I almost forgot to oil the griddle!" He cried spining a giant oiling brush at him, thereby making the surface very slippery, as Ranma would find out the hard way. Ukyo save his best attack for last. "This is my best attack yet, a batter dragon mixed with gunpowder and sulfuric acid!" He screeched as he mixed the corrosive batter to form a dragon. He shot the caustic dragon at Ranma, who escaped the attack unscathed. The arena, however, wasn't so fortunate as the ropes exploded and melted away. Ranma then launched a counter attack with a tempura noodle lasso, and tossed the young okonomiyaki practitioner out the arena. Ranma then gave chase as Ukyo bolted out of dodge after having realized that he was fighting a losing battle. "Hey, I only went easy on you just 'cause we were friends and all." Ranma called out in hot pursuit. "I mean, get back here you chicken, and here you call yourself a guy." He snarled. "Hey, since when was I a..." "Cut the crap, a'ight?" Ranma interrupted as he knee launched Ukyo in the air, grabbed his spatula, and took a downward swing. The spatula slashed his okonomiyaki uniform at the chest, which he proceeded to cover up immediately afterward. "Well, Let me tell ya sumpin, Ucchan! I tried ta be nice to ya and this is how you return the favor?" He questioned angrily as he bent the spatula out of shape. "H-hey! Don't do that! Whoa, whaa, oof!" Ukyo tripped as he barreled toward Ranma and fell down onto him. This, ultimately, was the moment that Ranma realized that this 'he' was a she. He could tell just by feeling her chest in his face. Ranma squirmed out of this perverted predicament with ease. "Gotta scoot." "Hey, wait, you half baked jackass!" Ukyo cried out as Ranma hopped onto the shed roof with her in pursuit this time. She grabbed Ranma by the scruff of his neck, and tussled with each other until one section of the roof collapsed underneath them. Upon waking up, Ranma queried a "You some kinda hermaphroDOH!" Only to get bitch-slapped by Ukyo who angrily replied with a "I AM NOT A HERMAPHRODITE! I am 100% girl! Got it, jackass!?" "R-right, got it." Ranma replied in recovery. "Listen, my pops just up and ran off with your dad's okonomiyaki cart, after I commented on how I loved okonomiyaki more than I loved you by biting into it." Ranma confessed. "I can see that, but you should have seen how devastated my dad was after the fact. Unfortunately, as though that weren't enough to drive my dad to commit ritual seppuku, there was also the fact that..." Ukyo was interrupted by Genma who unexpectedly showed up with the crowd. "Ukyo, meet Ranma. Ranma, meet your betroth..." Genma was about to introduce Ranma and Ukyo when Ranma suddenly flicked his glasses off with his right hand, launched a devastating left hand hook to the eyes, grabbed him by the tongue and pulled it out with that same right hand. "Hiyaa!" *FWAP!* Ukyo and Akane screeched in unison as they unleashed a vicious uppercut to Genma's chin and a bench upside his head respectively, both of which caused him to bite his own tongue. Ranma of course, rammed Genma's tongue back in. Genma then covered his mouth and writhed in pain. "OOOOOOW! What was that for!?" Genma moaned in a pain stricken voice as he rocked back and forth. "You see, folks? Genma here made off with our cart and broke it, Which drove my dad to commit ritual seppuku out of sheer anguish for his lost and broken cart. That left me crying to the point of wanting revenge, so I took it upon myself to use his spatula, and toss the raging sea in over itself with it. All part of my quest to become the best okonomiyaki chef in all the world!" Ukyo proclaimed accusing Genma of what he had done. "You enemy of women, take that!" One of the girls growled as she and the rest of the angry mob proceeded to pound the living shit out of Genma's ass. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Ranma called out as he took off through the window in the heat of the moment. "Hey, come back here, jackass!" Ukyo snarled as she, too, jumped through that same window. Ukyo already found herself looking around for Ranma because he had bolted out of her sight. Ranma found what looked to be Kululu in his espionage androsuit, dragged the Keronian in disguise, and kicked him into the fracas going down in the shed. Kululu accidentally groped Akane in his stumble into the shed, causing her to scream in agony. "Hey, you! You're even worse than the fat one!" Another girl screeched. "Kukukuuu! I absolutely, unequivocally cannot see what's so bad about what I'm doing now." "GET HIM!" Kululu found himself getting chased out of the shed taking a turn opposite to Ranma's direction. As soon as Kululu tripped on himself, the angry mob of girls encircled and beat him to a giant, amphibian pulp with any manner of found objects made into blunt weaponry. "Oh, yeah! That felt good." "That'll teach ya, you pervert!" The girls called out as they left Kululu for dead on campus. Kululu swore to himself that he would exact his revenge on Ranma for this humiliation. Suprisingly, however, he found his androsuit battered, but still very intact. "Whoa, Kulu-san, you're a mess!" Nabiki cried out concerned for her blackmailing partner in crime. "Don't worry about me, I'm about to do something much worse to the faggot who pushed me in." Kululu sneered darkly as he replaced his broken glasses for a fresh pair. "That would be Ranma, by the way. Simply because he wanted someone to get that angry mob off of his case." Nabiki remarked as he motioned to get Kululu in androsuit back up on his feet. "Be careful out there, Kulu-san." Nabiki smirked as she returned to class. "You, too, Nibiru-san." Kululu replied as he limped his way back into his car.

Out near the swimming pool, 8:40 am

Ranma was out searching for the bent spatula, only to unbend it and toss it over to Ukyo. "Say, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" She inquired confusedly. "Hey, I'm only doin dis jus cause I wanna take my punishment like a man, and you're the only one to do it." He stated as he sat down to brace himself. "So that's it, then, you want me to make you pay for what you did to me, HIYAA! YAA! YAA! HAIIIIYAA!" Ukyo screeched as she repeatedly whacked Ranma with the spatula for a good 5 minutes until he was unconscious. "That should do it." She heaved as she left him another okonomiyaki letter for Ranma to read upon recovery. [Say, Ranma honey. Let's just let bygones be bygones, ok?] The letter read out. "You know what I hafta say bout that? Well I would like to keep my promise of of caring for you fer the rest of my life, but the catch-22 is that I've been engaged to someone else. She goes by the name of Akane." Ranma though out loud as he heard a faint "Ranma!" from Akane. Ranma motioned himself back up on his feet, Akane read the letter out loud, eventually shoving it into Ranma's face and dragging him by the wrist. She dragged him all the way to the shed and slammed the door. Ranma removed the okonomiyaki from his face and ate it all up. "Whaddaya know, looks like old pops got up and left on his own." Ranma quipped. "What's the hell's the matter with you, Ranma!?" Akane shot towards Ranma. "I dunno! Another fiancee, perhaps?" He retorted flatly. "Well, I kinda hafta feel for you." Akane murmured in a considerably more hushed tone. "Why is that?" Ranma queried still feeling a little defensive. "How do I put this? Well, it's because I lo-" Akane said when she was interrupted by Genma with a "Did you say that you love Ran..." *KABOM!* "mAAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." "STOP FUCKIN BUTTIN IN ALREADY!" "YEAH, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND RANMA!" They both exploded in rage as they booted Genma's sorry ass high into the stratosphere. "Ooooooh geez, I can't believe some people." Ranma pouted. "Well, do you wan't to know why I'm more jealous than you are?" Akane offered as she locked the shed door next to her. "We'll, go on, Akane, why is that?" Ranma inquired. "Well, It's because I love you." Akane replied tenderly as she slowly closed the gap between them. "Whoa, that's deep." Ranma shuddered at the thought of Akane behaving the way she was towards him. "Hey, Aka-Aka..." Ranma stuttered as Akane motioned her chest in between Ranma's arms. "Go on you pervert, touch me!" Akane giggled playfully. {W-WHAT THE HELL!? Did, she just, kiss me!?} Ranma's thoughts raced around already wanting to make sense of what just transpired. His hands shifted around her breasts, with his fingers stroking the round surface. In letting go a short while later, he realized something else that wasn't nearly as startling; her chest wasn't as flat as it looked. After all that, Ranma and Akane coudn't helf but stare at each other for a while. "Well, we're keepin that one between ourselves." He proposed. "Agreed." Akane replied before she was carried by Ranma bridal style in his exit from out the hole still present in the shed. A few minutes later... "RANMA SAOTOME!" Kuno snarled as he stomped over to the shed door. "Repare to suffer thy divine punishment at the blade of the blue thunder of Furinkan high, Tatewaki Kuno!" He exclaimed carnivorously as he slashed the lock open and kicked the door in. all that, only to walk into an empty shed where Ranma and Akane had their intimate encounter. "That vile sorcerer must have used an invisibility spell or something." Kuno mused as he scoured the shed for any signs of life. He ruffled a tarp, and shashed the shelving unit it convered thinking that it was Ranma. That caused the unit to collapse on Kuno, and that would explain his sudden disappearance for the entire duration of the school day.


	8. Radon and the shadow war!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Silent Invasion Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

The Nerima sewage canal, 3:00 pm. April 11, 2002

Genma had just come crashing down into the chasm that is the sewage canal. "Saotome? Are you all right down there?" Soun exclaimed as he rushed toward the railing. [Uhhh, I think so, yeah. I'll try to get up out of there as soon as I can.] Panda Genma replied when a pile of floating garbage drifted in his direction. The moment Panda Genma turned around to look, the pile just disappeared, as though out of thin air. Just then, the panda felt a hand with its fingers coiling aournd his leg. The owner of the hand forcibly dragged the panda down and beat his furry ass to a pulp underwater, only to throw him up out of the water right next to Soun sometime later. After which the garage pile reappeared went along its merry way. "Alright, Saotome. L-Let's go home." Soun quivered in surprise before dousing Genma with how water from the thermos that was conveniently located in his back pocket. "If you say so, Tendo." Genma replied before heading on home with Soun.

Meanwhile, at an archaeological dig site in Manchuria

It was cloudy out, and the archaeologists were busy at work. It was all quiet as usual, until a sharply dressed man pulled up in a Mercedes Benz limousine pulled up nearby. His name was Victor Xiu Wong, and he was interested in this latest find from the archaeological dig; A jade colored, baseball sized orb with a surface that looked like polished granite. Victor grabbed the orb and gave it a thorough once over. "Hmm, this could command a high price in the black market." The chinese businessman mused as he heard scratching noises coming from inside the orb. He knew right then and there that whatever creature was inside the orb, he was eager to develop it into some sort of biological terror weapon and sell it on the black market. Victor has connections to EX.W.A.T.I. from within, therefore making it more than likely for them to have caught wind of any illegal activities of his should even one of the insiders snitch on him. Thus the real problem was, how to ship the orb to his secret off site research lab in Hokkaido without getting caught? He would let the Don Viper handle the ground shipping aspect, so as to look like someone else was behind it.

At an underground docking facility, undisclosed location. 6:00 pm

Victor's mechanics were prepping the kilo class diesel submarine for his part of the covert shipment process. The orb had just been put into a waterproof shipping crate before it was lowered onto the submarine. "Right on schedule." Victor smirked confidently. With that, the crew made some last minute adjustments, and the submarine was released from the docking clamps to dive on its way to its destination.

In Nerima's infamous restaurant district, 7:00 pm.

Radon had been searching around for any possible leads on the Don Viper, stopping by the Cat cafe and asking some of the rougher looking men about him. All of a sudden, Radon picked up the sound of a V8 closing in. *BOOM!* A white, 1983 Dodge cargo van burst through the windows. "Hey, dere 'e is!" One thug called out. "LET'S GEDDIM!" Another screamed as three of them, minus the driver emerged from the van. "What the!?" Radon cried as he motioned for his Macedonian twin handguns concealed in each back pocket in his baggy cargo pants. Radon opened fire, blinding the third thug in their left eye. As the other two deployed spiked clubs and battle axes, Radon swapped out for a shotgun in his backpack. He pulled the trigger on the second thug's solar plexus at point blank range, and threw an ax at the first thug's head, mortally wounding both thugs instantaneously. Finally, he unleashed his signature revolving sniper rifle on the driver, killing him as well. Radon closed in on the one eye blinded thug, and grappled him by the neck. "Alright, where's the Don Viper? Who sent you to kill me?" Radon sneered threateningly as he tightened his hold. "OKAY! OKAY! LEMME GO! I'LL TALK!" He screamed begging for mercy, to which Radon complied. "IT WAS CORSAIR VIPER FER GOD'S SAKES!" "Alright, now go! Tell him and his buddies that they'd better step up their security, because I'm coming for your boss; the Don Viper!" He warned, letting the surviving thug flee for his life in terror. With that, Radon brushed off any debris left standing, entered his invisible car, and drove off into the distance.

An underground docking port in rural Hokkaido, 9:00 pm

The kilo submarine had arrived on schedule for Corsair Viper's goons to inspect the cargo. The sub opened its cargo hatch to reveal the waterproof shipping crate as it floated up to the surface. The motorized inflatable raft was standing by at the pick up point, awaiting the mysterious cargo. As soon as it hit the surface, the goons hooked the cargo crate up, and began to reel it in. So far, the shipment turned out to be better than originally anticipated. However, as the goons returned to the drydock, that when things began to unravel a la Radon and his subterfuge. First off, Radon snuck up behind a patrolling goon, and stabbed him squarely in the nape with a survival knife he had up his sleeve, literally. He then approached the biometric key-lock, took a USB thumb drive with a password cracker program, and opened the door. Radon found the shipment to be already round the clubhouse turn. That of course, was when shit really hit the fan as he opened fire on Corsair Viper's goons, taking them out one by one with his six shot sniper revolver. Corsair Viper lashed out with his naturally occurring cutlass, while Radon responded with his survival knife. That, and a swift kick to the gut while swapping out for one of his Macedonian twins. Radon made a break for the cargo crate, snatched the orb right up, and bolted straight out of dodge upon retrieving his USB hacking thumb drive as he was only ever interested in the orb. All that chaos left Corsair Viper cursing the boy hitman in his bloodier than usual wake.

A bosky area on the outskirts of Nerima, 12:00 am. April 16, 2002

Radon had just come out of hiding, and was out and about for the first time ever since his daring raid on a known Viper operated shipping compound. Who else but Radon would have the audacity to steal from one of the most powerful Viper gangs in all of Asia? Kululu's Volvo pulled up next to the boy hitman. "Say, Kululu. you looking for this?" Radon queried as he handed the orb over to Kululu, in exchange for which Nabiki paid him a few hundred thousand yen, plus some additional intel from Kululu. "That's about it for tonight. Keep me posted, Nabiki for any new hit jobs, alright?" Radon requested. "Hmph, affirmative." Nabiki replied with a smirk as she and Kululu parted ways with Radon until the next time he's assigned an inside job.


	9. Beware the yandere parasite!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Silent Invasion Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

In Fuyuki's room, 2:30 pm. April 16, 2002

All was serene within the Hinata family home. Fuyuki's dating had become quite routine ever since the first date. At first, the dating schedule was limited to weekends, but the Hinata siblings had recently began to include mondays as well. He even collected photos from the previous dated to his love photo album. He even included the photo from his last date yesterday, depicting him in a white dress shirt, tucked in to a pair of navy pants, and a black tie stretching from the neck down to the center of the belt line. Fuyuki procured a faded blue, long sleeve denim shirt that Aki had just bought for him to commemorate the fifth time he had ever gone out with her, given that she was drawing plenty of inspiration from his young love. Fuyuki had already buttoned up the denim shirt, and tucked it in military style to a pair of white dress pants. After buckling the black belt and tying the black dress shoes, He began to wrap his white tie around the denim collar. As soon as Natsumi approached the door to his room, Fuyuki emerged in his denim shirt, white tie, white dress pants, and a pleasantly amorous smile on his face. He may not be wearing a dress shirt, but a denim shirt was a rather interesting proposition to say the least. One quick whiff from her was enough to affirm that Fuyuki already remembered to brush his teeth just prior to getting dressed. "Alright, then. We're off, mom." Natsumi called out as she and her brother stepped towards the etrance. Since this was a school day, the Hinata family had somehow worked out a way to allow Fuyuki to date Momoka without interfering with him doing his homework. With the sibling's gone for lover boy Fuyuki's latest date, Kululu had quietly snuck up into Fuyuki's room, and placed the mysterious jade green orb on his bed as a present in advance for another successful date with Momoka. He even went as far as to write a letter depicting it as an ancient alien artifact made several hundred thousand years ago. Kululu left Fuyuki's room with that trademark rictus grin ever present on his face, and that eerie giggle to boot as he made his way down into his computer room.

In Fuyuki's room, 11:00 pm

Fuyuki was already asleep after having completed his homework a few hours ago. The reason for him doing his homework more often was the fact that he wanted to have the best grades to impress his several months new girlfriend. The jade orb was moving about and showing cracks at the very top. Something was emerging from the orb as indicated by its growing bump. A very small, salamander like creature had burst forth into the world. It was jade just like the orb. The orb that the salamander creature emerged from was no orb, it was a perfectly circular egg. The salamander creature as used two, diamond egg teeth, as well as a specialized acid secreted from its mouth. The salamander creature lumbered on towards the door, squeezing through the narrow aperture. The salamander creature also has a keen sense of smell, as it moved toward Natsumi's room. As soon as it reached the slumbering form that is Natsumi; the goal of his gargantuan journey, the creature parasitically latched onto her neck with its egg teeth, and razor sharp miniature claws. With that, an ominous atmosphere began to develop in an around her. What sort of horror is this creature about to unleash upon her?

The Hinata household, 7:00 am. April 17, 2002

Fuyuki was more or less already awake and brushing his teeth after having had his breakfast, and Natsumi had only just started to get up. "C'mon, sis. We're gonna be late." Fuyuki reprimanded in a way he only knew how as he grabbed her by the wrist. Natsumi had groggily opened her eyes while she was in the bathroom, to find her now pupil-less eyes glowing just as jade as the egg from which the salamander parasite hatched! "Y-You don't look so good, Summer." Fuyuki shivered in apparent trepidation. "O-oh, it's nothing, Winter." Natsumi reassured as her eyes suddenly returned back to normal. "Hoooh, whatever." Fuyuki shrugged as he and Natsumi dressed up in their Kissho junior high school uniforms minus the jackets. As Fuyuki would later note on the way to school, something seemed to be a little off about his older sister. Natsumi then placed her hand on her brother's right shoulder, and turned him to face her. "What is this? W-What's going on with you!?" Fuyuki asked in utter surprise as Natsumi whispered a "You know, Winter. It's because I love you as a man." as she closed the gap with her pupil-less eyes glowing jade much more harshly than before. No wonder Xiu Wong was so keen on weaponizing the little bastard latched onto her neck; it was a yandere parasite! "Why YOU!" A familiar voice screeched as they attempted to pry the siblings apart. It was Momoka, and she was rightly pissed about it all. Primarily due to the fact that she was also yandere, albeit a more comedic brand of yandere. When her first was met with a bitch slap to the left cheek from the mind controlled Natsumi, she then attempted to stop her at the source; the yandere parasite. Momoka did this by successfully prying the space parasite away from Natsumi, thereby reversing the effect. All that, only for Giroro to shoot it right out of the air. "Hah, glad I came along, and I'm glad you're safe, Natsumi." Giroro huffed confidently as he approached the parasite. "Whoever it was that unleashed the parasite upon you, it was that dirty fucking Kululu. Don't worry, I'll talk him into fessing up." The red demon Keronian finished as he collected what remained of the parasite before flying off on his personal hover device. Fuyuki and the gang were going to resume their school walk when they heard the rustling of trash cans in a back alley; It was Ryota tripping all over them, and he apparently recorded the whole thing. "Heh heh, sorry. I-I kinda got lost, and I'm looking for some..." "You could just join us, then." Fuyuki offered with an outstretched hand. "Gee, thanks. Y-You have no idea." He replied as he joined them on their way to school. If there was one thing that the yandere parasite did for Fuyuki, it served to strengthen the bond between him and Momoka.

The A.R.M.P.I.T. base, 10:00 am

Giroro was swaggering over towards Kululu's computer room armed with usual laser gun. This time, Angol Mois decided it best to tag along, and she was clad in a full Furinkan high school winter uniform. "Stay here, Mois. I'll call you when I need you." Giroro ordered. "Alrighty, then." Mois replied with a giddy smile. Giroro stomped his way into the computer room with the gun in one hand and the parasite's remains in the other. "Okay, Kululu. Talk!" Giroro growled in a low tone. "Why should I? Kukuku." Kululu responded as Giroro called in Mois, much to the yellow devil's immediate repulsion. "_If you insist_, Natsumi was just the latest victim of what is known as a yandere parasite, a type of six legged space salamander with razor sharp claws. The yandere parasite comes in two distinct colors, jade green for males, and bright violet for females. the parasites attain sexual maturity upon hatching from their rounded eggs, and begin seeking out young girls, to which these guys target exclusively. The victim will fully recover withing a few minutes upon forced removal of the parasite. The parasite as the name implies, turns its hosts into a yandere lover. The mind controlled zombie must seek a man to love in order for the parasite to attain total control of its host, only then can it continue its life cycle. The host, if the parasite is male, will harvest other girls who try to take her man away for their ovaries and eat them. However, if the parasite is female, then the host will castrate any boys that try to hook her up and eat their testicles. That is because the parasite's reproductive system relies on the host's digestive system. Once the opposite sex's ova or sperm are in the stomach, the parasite will insert all of their sperm or eggs through a long, sexual tube. The parasites themselves can only carry so much sperm or eggs, which is why 90% of either human sperm or ova are eaten by the few embryonic forms of the parasite that incubate in the intestines of the host. This is to ensure that all of the parasites that are fertilized have the best possible start in life. Once the host takes a dump, the life cycle is complete, and the parasite dies having served its purpose, and the host is released from its control. The eggs react to water and harden into a sphere. The eggs can only hatch on dry land, and when they are exposed long enough to it, new parasites will emerge, thereby completing its life cycle." Kululu elucidated rather longwindedly. "Are you the one responsible for putting the egg in close proximity to Natsumi?" Giroro added. "Yes! That was me-e kuukuukukuukuu!" Kululu teased in response. "Okay, Mois. You get to babysit Kululu for the week in a playboy outfit." Giroro finished as punishment for Kululu. "Okay!" Mois piped up. For Kululu, having to be babysat by that innocent girl was like having to walk through a week's worth of pure hell.

Meanwhile, In a back alley just outside the school zone

Rip Rat and the gang had been scouring everywhere for Ranko ever since they made landfall a few weeks ago. Rip Rat had just received an urgent radio transmission from Victor Xiu Wong. \Find this Radon kid, and KILL HIM ON SIGHT, IMMEDIATELY! Oh, and to help you along, I have assembled a crack team of commandos awaiting your direction at the rendezvous point./ He requested of Rip Rat. "Heheh, you got it, boss. Jaws! Nite Bite! Let's head 'em up and MOVE 'EM OUT!" Rip rat ordered as he, Slaughtersjaws, and Dark Claw made their way to their designated rendezvous point.


	10. Radon, the treasure hunter!

**The Assassin Drone saga**

**Silent Invasion Arc. De Arimasu!**

**By Alex Young**

The Earth's moon, 12:00 pm. April 29, 2002

Gial's forward invasion base minus the super gun was nearly complete, and he had wasted no time in preparing his food storage tank underground. In fact, things were going especially smoothly today, given the recent shipment of yandere parasites for Gial's consumption. Gial had equipped the tank with an atmospheric generator to house the yandere parasites that so happen to be the mechadrones' most favorite food item, as well as their most common food source. Gial can go on for weeks, if not months without eating because he was born with a rare genetic mutation that allows him to regulate his own metabolism. However, when he does come across a food source, his innermost gluttony kicks in causing him to devour all the edible contents around him, including that held in his food storage tank. This latest meal would come to satisfy for the next few months if Gial keeps his metabolism low enough. That is to say, he was one of the few who were cut out for the job upon birth. If Gial's pseudo hibernation has proven one thing, it was this; assassin drones are the cream of the crop, and Gial was no exception.

Meanwhile, at an outdoor restaurant in Khartoum, Sudan

Radon had flown all the way to Khartoum for his next assignment, after having performed a currency exchange in 100,000 yen to 1,000 U.S. dollars. He's been traveling on foot for days on end, eventually strolling on towards the restaurant. He had been told to meet up with a girl by the name of Emma. He took his seat and placed his order, patiently awaiting her arrival. "You're just as Nabiki described." A voice swept out from behind Radon. "Wait a sec! You know Nabiki?" Radon blurted out in surprise. "Yep, we've known each other since the 4th grade in middle school. We keep in touch via the internet. Oh, and I'm Emma Miyamoto." Emma introduced. "Well, hey there, Emma. I'm Radon, boy hitman." He introduced with his hand reaching out to her. "Heh, nice ta meetcha."  
She greeted with a smile. "Here's your order." A waiter requested. "A hummus dish? Thanks." Radon replied as he began to chow down on some good old Arabic cuisine. "Here's the job; I've been trying to piece together the clues to unlock the great pyramids of Giza. All I've managed to glean so far from this is that 'the key is found where the Blue Nile and White Nile converge,' which is why I'm in Khartoum. I want to explore a little more, but daddy is very worried about me running around all by myself. What's more is that only men can touch the key. That's where you come in. In short, just get me the key and help me unlock the great pyramids of Giza." Emma requested as she manipulated the maps with her laptop mouse pad. "What's in it for me, then?" Radon inquired. "Oh, nothing, just a cool hundred thousand bucks." She offered. "I'll take it." "Good, I'll download the map data into your GPS." "Sounds good to me." Radon replied as he finished his meal and left the tip for the waiter to pick up. From the shadows, however, we can see that Rip Rat and company had been following Radon to his destination. "Dass 'im alright." Slaughtersjaws slurred. "You bet your recent oil change it is, boys. Now let's head 'em up and MOVE 'EM OUT!" Rip rat ordered as he and the rat pack continued to shadow the boy hitman.

Khartoum's underground sewer system, 1:45 pm

Radon's map data had led him to a dusty basement. He opened the door slowly, and began to climb down the scaffolding. Whereupon which, the wood would give in due to dry rot and send the boy hitman crashing down into a prat fall. Unfortunately, such an accident didn't go unnoticed as a "Hey! I dink I herd sumpin!" From Slaughtersjaws up above would certainly attest. It was because of this that Radon had to scramble his way into the sewer system as soon as he got up on his feet, so as to get away from the main rat pack. When he reached a slightly different sounding wall, he touched it, and a door opened up from the outside. Suddenly, something frightened Radon into drawing his Macedonian twins. False alarm! It was just a skeleton! After that scare, as soon as Radon took a peek around the bend, there it was at last; the secret underground catacombs of Khartoum! Radon stepped inside for a while, and the secret door closed on him. It was then that Radon put his head mounted lantern on, and it turned it on, all to illuminate the darkened catacombs. "Less smoke dat fucker out!" "Yessss, letssss!" Radon picked on the fact that the main rat pack had somehow gotten into the sewers. "Gotta move fast!" Radon muttered urgently picking up the pace. On the outside, Rip Rat and the gang were just outside the secret entrance to the catacombs. "We know you're in there you little shit, so come on out!" Rip Rat snarled. "Blast the door open." Rip Rat groaned. "With, pleasure!" A Riptile clone replied affirmatively as he performed a special molecule morph from monster truck to artillery gun, and opened fire on the entrance to no avail. "HOW IN THE!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! DO IT AGAIN!" Rip Rat screeched as the gun platform blasted away at the door with some sort of magical power to keep intruders out. "Whew, never thought that the wall would hold up after all that." Radon mused in relief knowing that the rat pack was having difficulty blasting that apparently impenetrable wall open. "Hmm, according to the map data, the point where the Blue Nile and White Nile converge should be right round, here!" Radon exclaimed confident that he found the point as he stepped on a switch tile that lowered itself a few inches. Radon eventually put his handguns back in his pockets. "Alright, where in the hell is that damn KEEEEEeeeeeeyyyy_yyyy_!" Radon screamed as a trap door suddenly opened beneath his feet. Radon called upon his reflexes and stretched his limbs out bringing him to a dead stop just above a spike pit. When looking down, he could see that some explorers were not all that fortunate in their search for the key. Radon then proceeded to scour the walls of the death pit. All that, only to find yet another switch tile, but this time revealing a handle upon depression. Radon pulled the handle out to reveal that it was the key. After a while, Radon confirmed that the key in his hand was another precious power object that humans were the only ones ever allowed to touch. Another confirmation was this; Even though Radon came from a planet well known for its hitmen, he was only human, after all. The key itself was a sword shaped crystal, though the handle was made of stone. The key also had some jagged edges and peaks on both sides, which were very uneven on each side. With all that jazz, Radon then proceeded to climb up on out of the pit. Radon presented the key to the other wall, and it opened up. At last, Radon was out of the catacombs eager to escort Emma to the pyramids, unlock them, and collect his $100,000 payment. Rip Rat on the other hand was more or less stuck in the sewers trying the destroy the wall., when he the found the wall to be opening itself up. "Yo, I heard that it was a drag for the likes of you be breaking and entering, so I opened up the wall for ya." A hooded man spoke in a smooth tongue from the other side. "SAY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Rip Rat cried in anger. "Just call me Shikamaru Nara: the 500 year old Guardian sage of the labyrinth catacombs in Khartoum." The unaged Shikamaru introduced as he mounted on a magic overboard. "Catch me if ya can." He teased as he made a break for it into the labyrinth. "_Damn that son of a_, AFTER HIM!" Rip Rat screeched as he, the rat pack, and the rat pack clones took off after him. Xiu Wong's commandoes joined in on the chase as well on some rat pack clone motorcycles equipped with guns. "Scatter! Use any dead ends as an opportunity to ambush that bastard guardian!" Rip Rat barked as his attack force split up through the various walkways, tunnels, and plazas. "Jaws! Nite Bite! Stay close behind me! The last thing we want right now is for him to sneak up on us." Rip Rat snarled as his two henchmen closed in behind him in formation. Several Quadruberserkuda and Riptile clones were racing around in their search for Shikamaru. "Why YOU! BRACE YOURSELF!" Rip Rat screeched upon finding Shikamaru at the glowing lavender energy core at the depths of the labyrinth. With that, he closed in with jaws open, and tore a lethal gash into Shikamaru's gut. "Guess this is it. Boom boom, you monster." He chuckled as he set the core to self destruct. "What in the blood red hell!? RETREAT!" Rip Rat screamed as his main rat pack escaped the labyrinth after having realized that Shikamaru sought to trap him and the rat pack inside it upon death. Rip Rat and the commandos raced toward the exit and made it out alive before the labyrinth violently imploded in on itself, taking the buildings on top with it. "I DEMAND A HEAD COUNT, NOW!" Rip Rat screeched. "Well, the commandos all survived." Darkclaw reported. "Whooo, I can't believe we made id oudda dat one alive!" Slaughtersjaws whooped in exhausted glee. "Good, Jaws. Now let's be glad to be all in one..." "Well well, look what the rat dragged in." Slash Cat interrupted as he and the main cat pack met face to face with the main rat pack survivors as a tandem rotor cargo helicopter approached from over head. "Well, Slash. You win this round, but the battle ain't over yet." Rip Rat spat as his rat pack were evacuated from Khartoum via airlift. "Chalk one up for the good guys, I suppose." Terrence "Terry" Carmichael chimed in with his usual southern charm. "Well, Terry. Given Rip Rat's determination to see us dead and this planet destroyed, this won't be the last of him and his gang, that's for sure." Slash Cat replied grimly. "Yeah, I'll say." Jennifer "Jen" Palowski agreed as she and her squad mates began to survey the destruction from the ground up.

The great pyramids of Giza, Egypt. 4:00 pm

A young man had been trekking all the way from the wind swept Sahel desert, with some rock salt in hand and some food in his backpack courtesy of the local Touareg tribesmen. He sat down on the edge of the pyramid, and broke off some rock salt for his cooked cobra meat. His name was Ryoga Hibiki, and the one reason why he even wound up in the Sahel desert in the first place was due to his less than stellar sense of direction. "Where am I now?" Ryoga breezed tiredly as he began munching on his vittles. "Hey Ryoga! Never thought I'd find you here!" Emma called out as she trotted up to the lost boy's side. "Emma? What are you doing here?" Ryoga queried. "Me? I'm here to unlock the pyramids to learn more about the ancient Egyptians, being the history buff that I am." She replied smiling. "What in the? He's Royga?" Radon pondered in confusion as he leaned into the pyramid wall. "Whoa, WAAAAUGH!" Radon yelped as he fell into the wall section that opened up like a door. Upon which the key began to shake violently, and as soon as Radon picked the key up, the key somehow dragged him into the pyramid at an unnaturally high speed. "YAAAAIIIIIIIIGH, OOF!" Radon cried out as the key came to a dead stop upon reaching its assigned lock. As soon as Radon let go, the key turned itself in the lock, and the lock descended into the floor below. It was then that all three of the great pyramids of Giza began to unlock at once. A single, lavender colored laser beam from each of the three keystones began pointing towards one spot in the center of the pyramids' formation, thereby activating an elevator portal. "That's it! This is hands down the find of the century. Now I know that the pyramids are extra special because they are a cartography site for more precious artifacts. I can't thank you enough, Radon, for your part." Emma chirped. "You're welcome and all, but where's my paym... oh, there it is." Radon replied as his full payment landed on the palm of his hand. Not only that, but he now found himself in possession of what Emma dubbed the alchemist's cartographer; a small, square pyramid like device. "C'mon, Ryoga. Let's go home." Radon advised as he took Ryoga by the shoulder so as to keep him from getting lost again.

In Kasumi's room, 8:00 pm

Kasumi Tendo just went through her 18th birthday, today. She looked into her closet to find the dark indigo kimono she had bought for Akane. The kimono came complete with a white obi with bright red outlines, plus an obiage and obijime made to look flush with the obi. Her secret lover, Dr Tofu Ono mustered up the guts to confess his love for her on her birthday picnic with the family. She was quite pleasantly surprised at his confession, she even let him take photos of her in her Furinkan high school uniform to sweeten the deal. However, Soun was left slightly polarized as this sudden turn of events in the ever complicated love dodecahedron, and he was still mulling it over with Genma till this very moment to a friendly game of go downstairs. "Let's put it this way, Tendo. If we were to marry Kasumi off to Tofu, and Nabiki off to a rich man, then not only would the boy have to marry Akane, but us fathers would have had it MADE IN THE SHADE! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!" Genma cackled gregariously. "Well, that is certainly something to write home about, Saotome, but I'm still not sure as to whether or not to marry Kasumi to Tofu, given his history of unpredictability around her." Soun added citing the fact that Dr Tofu is rather destructive with Kasumi around him. "Say, Tendo. Let's just see how this whole thing pans out." Genma offered. "Agreed, Saotome." Soun replied as they continued their game. Little did they know, however, that Happosai had been listening in on them. He had a dangerous vendetta with his disciples over the fact that they had hog tied him to a tree trunk and poured a bucket of rubber cement all over his body. "_You two traitors are gonna pay for what you did to my dignity_." Happosai growled under his breath as he crept into his room where a small cauldron full of a very special summoning ink was being concocted. Happosai then ground up some uncooked rice in with some fox fur before mixing in the blood of a freshly killed ox. He poured the mixture into the cauldron, along with what may be Greek fire a la the alchemist's cartographer he purloined from Nabiki an hour ago. The vindictive old lecher wrote his name with the ink via a standard writing brush on an empty scroll, and then dipped the scroll fully into the ink. "I command you! ARISE!" Happosai bellowed as the cauldron growled with two, evil looking slits were glowing a harsh red inside it. With that, the scroll absorbed all the ink, thereby turning completely black. {Nyeheheheeeeeh! You two will surely have known the true meaning of terror when I'M through with you!} Happosai growled with a nefarious grin as he picked the blackened scroll up and stored it within a secret tatami compartment so he could exact his grievous revenge on Soun and Genma.


End file.
